Fated
by nnthoj
Summary: Yamato knew they were fated to be, even before their lives now. But Sera? Sera didn't have a single clue. Yamato knew of the promise they had made in the past. The promise that bounded them together for eternity. Each time they were reincarnated, Yamato came and found her and it didn't matter what kind of circumstances it was. All Yamato knew was that he was fated to be with sera.
1. The Beginning

Sera tossed and turned in her bed while grasping her blanket. Beads of sweat came rolling down her porcelain face as she tried to wake up from the nightmare she was having.

* * *

 _She ran, ran through the field of corns. She could feel her the pounding of her heartbeat each time she took a step. She parted ways through the corn field as she tried to carry herself away from whomever was following her._

 _"_ _Why are you running?" the voice called from behind, "don't you remember?"_

 _"_ _Stop following me!" Sera screamed, not daring to turn back and check who was following her. Having one thing in mind (running away from her follower) Sera did a quick scanning of her surrounding, but all she saw was more corn stocks._

 _"_ _I got you!" the voice shouted._

 _She felt a hand grabbed her wrist and she screamed. Sera tried her best to shake off the hand but it wouldn't let go, "Let me go!" she shouted._

 _"_ _Look at me!" the voice yelled back. Whoever this follower was, he grabbed Sera by the arms and forced her to look at him, "don't you remember me?" he asked._

 _Instead of a face that Sera was hoping to see, all she saw was nothing but silhouette._

 _"_ _Don't you remember me?" he asked again._

 _"_ _Who….who are you?" Sera asked, not wanting to find out the person but only asking so her follower would let her go sooner._

 _"_ _I'm…"_

 _And silence….  
_

* * *

Sera woke up in bed with a sudden jolt and breathing hard. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and stared outside. It was still currently night time with the moon casting shadows of the tree into her room. Slight wind blowing outside as the leaves moved back and forth.

"Who are you…," she whispered into the darkness.


	2. His Sera

"Good Morning Sera!" Amu greeted her friend once she walked through the door of their joint business café. She bounced up to the younger one and linked arms with her, "Mm? What's with the exhausted face?" she asked.

Sera let out a long yawn before answering Amu, "Just a long night," she lied. She dragged her way tiredly to the closest booth and sat down, "Amu, can you bring me a cup of black coffee?" she asked while stretching.

"Sure," Amu answered. She bounced happily into the kitchen and got to work with the black coffee.

Alone and peaceful from her friend, Sera's mind went back to the dream she had last night. How did it start? She couldn't remember. All Sera knew was that at first she had a dream of being a princess back in the Samurai days and then the scene switched to the cornfield with her running frantically through it, trying to get away from her follower. She reached up and grabbed her left arm. The hold that her follower from her dream had on her felt so real. As if it actually happened. She squeezed her arm tightly, trying to get rid of the feeling she was having.

"Here you go," Amu chimed in and placed a mug of black coffee in front of Sera.

The aroma of the coffee wafted into Sera's nose, knocking her mind back to reality, "Thanks Amu," she said and grabbed the mug by the handle.

Amu slid into the seat across from her friend and watched Sera sip her coffee, "So…," the older one began while drawing imaginary doodles on the table top, "how did it go yesterday?" she asked.

"Hm? Yesterday?" Sera asked, not quite understanding what Amu was asking.

"Did you really forget?" Amu asked and slammed both of her palms loudly on the table, "the date?"

"The…date…oh that!" Sera shouted loudly, remembering what yesterday night was, "well…it was okay I guess," she said and placed the mug back on the table.

"What do you mean only okay? Fill me in with all the details," Amu squealed like a little girl seeing candies.

"Nothing much happened," Sera answered, "we went to the movies together and then he sent me home afterwards"

"That's it?" Amu asked and blew out a puff of disappointment, "well…that was dumb."

Sera chuckled at her friend, "Amu, thank you for the date but right now, my life is too busy for any men," she got up from the booth and made her way over to the bar area.

"But Sera…," Amu whined and ran after her friend, "you're still so young, don't you want a hot looking man to be your lover?" she asked and sat down on one of the bar chairs.

"Not really," Sera answered. She grabbed her apron off the hook on the wall and looped it around her waist, "I have this business I'm running with you, and school, and my mom to look after," she began listing off the busy pointers in her life, "what makes you think I have time for man? I can look after myself completely fine."

"That's the point!" Amu shouted and threw her hands up in the air, "your mom is currently in a relationship and must I add, it might seem like this relationship is serious, and yet her daughter," she pointed a finger at Sera, "is stuck being the mother of the two."

Sera chuckled at Amu and poured coffee beans into the grinder, "I'm okay with that," she insisted, "after all, I do prefer my mom to find her happiness first"

Amu heaved out a heavy sigh and placed both of her hands under chin, "I give up," she murmured.

Sera pressed the on button the grinder and spun back around to face her friend, "Don't worry Amu, when the time is right I'll let you know when you can hook me up again," she stated and pinched Amu's cheeks.

* * *

"I've decided," Mr. Kazakiri announced. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He placed it on the countertop and slid it over to the person across from him.

"What's this?" the person across from Mr. Kazakiri asked.

"Open it," he suggested.

The person reached out and grabbed the small box. He flipped open the box and there sat a small ring, "This…," he glanced back up at Mr. Kazakiri.

"I know I know," Mr. Kazakiri began, "you and her have not met but," he reached out and grabbed the small box back from him, "don't worry Yamato, you'll like her."

"That's not it father," Yamato stated, "the divorce papers with mom hasn't even been finalized and yet you want to get married already?" he asked.

Mr. Kazakiri let out a sigh and patted Yamato's hands, "the papers has been finalized Yamato," he corrected his son, "it went through last week Friday."

"Oh…," was all Yamato replied back with.

"I'll set up a dinner with Yoko and her daughter soon," Mr. Kazakiri shoved the box back into his pants pocket, "Yoko's daughter is younger than you by a year by the way," he stated and slipped into his suit.

"Okay…and?" Yamato asked, not quite sure why his father was telling him this.

Mr. Kazakiri gave Yamato a shrug and grabbed his car keys, "I thought you might just want to know," he suggested, "anyways I'll be home later so please eat dinner without me," he grabbed for his suitcase and made his way over to the entrance of the house.

"Oh…," Mr. Kazakiri stopped midway and spun back around to face Yamato, "if you wanted to know, Yoko's daughter has a café here in Tokyo. It's called Summer Café, maybe you should go pay her a surprise visit," he suggested, "but don't tell her that you're her soon to be step brother," Mr. Kazakiri placed a finger over his lips and smiled, "her name is Sera by the way."

"Sera?" hearing the name immediately perked Yamato.

"Mm that's right," Mr. Kazakiri answered, "anyways, go pay her a visit," and with that he left Yamato alone in the house.

"Sera…," Yamato called softly.

* * *

"Aaaachoooo!" Sera sneezed loudly and wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

"Bless you," Amu said from beside her, "did you sleep with your windows open again last night missy?" she asked.

"No," Sera answered and threw the dirty kleenex into the trash bin, "must be the dust flying around that caused me to sneeze."

"Right, you mean the imaginary dusts," Amu corrected, "this place is clean, how can there be any dust flying around?"

"For your information smarty pants," Sera tapped Amu on the head, "dust can exists without you seeing it and just because you cleaned the place yesterday doesn't mean that it didn't come back this morning," she rubbed her nostrils and walked to the kitchen, "by the way Amu, can you flip the switch for the open sign? It's almost 8."

"Sure thing!" Amu shouted and walked over to flip on the switch. She then made her way over to the door and unlocked it. Amu opened the door but stopped once she saw someone standing there, "Can…can I help you?" she asked, a bit creeped out with the person.

"Are you guys opened?" he asked.

"Um…yeah," Amu answered. Hearing that all the person wanted to know if they were open or not calmed Amu down, "welcome, come inside," she chimed happily and held the door open for him.

"I heard that you guys got the best coffee and pastries here," he said and took a seat the bar.

"Oh we do," Amu said proudly, "all thanks to my wonderful cook Sera."

"Oh? I would like to meet with this Sera," he stated.

"Sure," Amu replied, "give me a minute, she's in the kitchen right now," she disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes ticked by and Sera came walking through the kitchen. His eyes laid on her and immediately the familiar sensation hit him. The sensation that he had been having for the past so many years. She looked exactly like how she looked in their past lives. Long black hair. Small face. Beautiful big dole eyes. Plump full pink lips that were asking to be kissed right then and there. Everything about her was the same as he remembered. His heart pounded so loud that he was a bit concerned that she would hear it. Ever step she took approaching him made it seem like she was floating. Floating over to fall into his arms. Floating over to tell him how much she searched for him. He couldn't wait, couldn't wait until the day he had her in his arms. Sera…his Sera. His Sera who he has been searching for so many years in this lifetime was standing in front of him. But of course she doesn't remember who he was. She never did and it was like that every lifetime. All because of that promise…

"Hi, I'm Sera," Sera introduced herself, "my business partner Amu said that you wanted to meet me?" she asked.

He smiled and got up from the chair, "I did," he answered, "I'm Yamato, Kazakiri Yamato…"


	3. Say yes to the Offer

Sera followed Yamato to the door of the café and waited as he opened the door and walked out, "Thank you for coming," she told him politely and gave him a bow. Yamato watched with a good feeling and gave her his warmest smile (that he could mustered up).

"I hope you consider the offering," he stated.

"I will," Sera replied, "I'll let you know by the end of this week, for sure."

"I'm glad to hear," Yamato took out his right hand from his pants pocket and held it out toward Sera, "I'm hoping to hear good news?"

"I can't guarantee you that," Sera stated, "but hopefully some news."

"I would be glad to invest into this café," Yamato gave the café an inspection. The café wasn't big and it wasn't too small. It definitely didn't have too much for the exterior design. One thing was for sure, the café didn't lean towards the cute side (considering that in Japan, cuteness is one of its most popular cultural point). It was simple. The color black covered the walls of the exterior building. It had windows that lined perfectly with the height of the door. One long wooden bench sat under the window with two wooden coffee table sitting in front of it. Beside the door (which was standing beside him) was a wooden chalk sign letting customers know what the special menu of the day was. One doesn't really think much about the café until they walked inside. Inside the café definitely have out a warm and cozy vibe, which was perfect for winter (and perfect for Yamato's upcoming movie that he was going to direct). Once one walked into the café, one would see wooden tables that were made to fit a party of at least six or seven people with wooden matching chairs. To the left side were booths that were made to fit at least a party of four people. The walls were a brown to grayish color. The floor were linoleum but they were the same color as the walls. There were lamp lights hanging from the ceiling along with a few pretty looking chandeliers. On the walls were photos of pastry to coffees to landscapes. Straight across from the entrance of the café was the bar where people could sit and have a nice chit chat with the workers. All in all, the café had a simple but classy feeling to it. And that was something that Yamato loved. Something that Yamato was currently searching for for his upcoming movie.

"Just give me a call here," Yamato offered and hand a business card to Sera, "or you can always come by my office if you would like."

Sera took the business card from Yamato and gave him another bow, "I'll definitely let you know my answer," she repeated herself again.

"Well then, I hope to see you around," he suggested and finally shook hands with Sera.

"Definitely," Sera replied with a polite smile.

Yamato stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled away, although he didn't want to ever leave the place or Sera. Sera closed the door behind Yamato and retreated back to the kitchen who was immediately pounced by Amu, "Amu!" Sera yelped.

Amu chuckled and hugged Sera from the back, "So?...," she nudged, "are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know," Sera sighed and glanced at the business card in her hands, "I mean…it is a good opportunity for our business but…"

"Oh come on Sera," Amu chimed in. She unhooked herself from the younger one and strode to stand in front of Sera, "just say yes," she ordered.

"But…" Sera hesitated.

"What's the matter? Why don't you want to take the offer?" Amu asked.

"It's a nice offer, no lie about that but…," Sera bit the bottom half of her lips, "but…"

"Fine!" Amu shouted and grabbed the business card out of Sera's hands, "I'll give Yamato-san an answer and that answer would be yes. Yes we would like to take his offer to feature our café as the main location to his upcoming movie."

"Amu! You can't just do that, you have to think of all the consequences," Sera reasoned with the older one.

"Just think about it Sera," Amu shoved the business card into her pants pocket and leaned in towards the younger one, "if our café gets featured in Yamato-san's upcoming movie, business will be booming more than usual."

"Yeah I get that," Sera stated, "but you know I'm still a student at the same time, what if…what if we get so busy that I can't come to help you?" she asked.

Amu chuckled at Sera and placed both hands on her shoulders, "was that what you were worrying about?" she asked kindly, "don't worry. If we do happen to become very busy afterwards, we can always hire more workers to help us out."

Sera didn't reply back but glanced away from Amu, "Come on Sera!" the older one whined, "just say yes…please?"

"I'll think about it," Sera answered and held out her hand, "give me the card back," she ordered but Amu shook her head, "Amu."

"No. Not until you say yes to the offer," Amu argued.

"You're making this very complicated Amu," Sera said with a tad bit of frustration in her tone of voice, "and you're being bratty."

"I don't care," Amu argued again, "I won't give it back until you say yes," with that she strode away from Sera and disappeared out to the bar area.

* * *

Yamato exited out of the elevator and made his way up to the desk where his secretary sat typing away on the computer in front of her, "did any mail come in for me today?" he asked as he approached her.

"Ah yes Yamato-san," his secretary answered. She grabbed the stack of papers and envelopes and handed it over to him.

"Thank you," Yamato said before disappearing behind the double doors. He placed his junk mails and important mails on his work desk and sat down. He booted up his laptop and immediately got to work.

"Coming in!" came a voice from behind the double doors. The door opened and Yamato's old friend/co-worker/best actor came in with a box of donuts, "Yamato," the black haired man greeted him. He walked up to the younger one and placed a box of donut right on top of his work papers, "hm? What's with the sour look?"

"Your box," Yamato pointed out the obvious, "it's in my way."

His friend smiled and lifted the box opened, "I just wanted to greet my old buddy with his favorite sweets," he stated.

Yamato closed the box and picked it up, "Thank you Tusk but I'm a bit busy right now okay," he stated before walking over to the coffee table (which was in the middle of the room surrounded by black leather sofas) and placed it on top of the surface, "have you read through your script yet?" he asked, turning around to face Tusk.

"Um…kind of," Tusk confessed, "but but before you get on my case. I do know my character."

"Tusk, the meeting with all the staffs and actors will be at 1pm sharp, I need you to get your role down," Yamato scolded.

"I know I know," Tusk said, "don't worry Yama-chan, I won't let you down," he gave Yamato his winning smile and walked to the doors, "by the way, your old man called earlier."

"About what?" Yamato asked without facing Tusk.

"Hm…I don't know," Tusk replied, rubbing his hairless chin, "he said that it was urgent."

"I'll see what my old man wants," Yamato told the older one before returning to his desk. Tusk tipped a finger to Yamato before leaving him alone to his work. Yamato sat down in his black leather desk chair and leaned back. Instead of picking up where he had left off, Yamato let his mind wandered back to his encounter with Sera this morning. Thinking about her made him smile. He had been waiting for this day to coming. The day when he'll find her. Every lifetime of theirs he found her. Never once did she find him but that was a given since he remembers about her but she didn't. If only they didn't make that damn promise in the past. A promise that would allow them to be together but only for a certain amount of time before she left him again. But from what he recalled, this lifetime will be different. Different because this lifetime was the lifetime when she will remember. Sera will remember what happened but the old lady never told them how. The downfall to all of this bugged him to no end. Sure he's happy that his father will be remarrying and not stuck in a marriage with a wife who didn't care about them but why Sera's mom? Why couldn't it be someone else? But whatever the situation was, Yamato will make it happen. He will have Sera one way or another because nothing in this world matter to him more than Sera. Yamato sighed and picked up his phone to call his old man.

"Yamato," Mr. Kazakiri greeted through the phone, "I tried calling you this morning but they said that you weren't in."

"I had some business I needed to take care of," Yamato explained.

"It's fine," Mr. Kazakiri said, "I called because I was able to set up a dinner date with Yoko and her daughter for Saturday night," he explained, "will you be free?"

"I'm not sure dad," Yamato answered, "but I'll let you know. I can't guarantee you anything since we will be start shooting for our new movie soon."

"Ah yes your new movie," Mr. Kazakiri chimed in proudly, "I'm sure it'll be as successful as the last one if not even more successful than the last one," he beamed.

"I'll make sure it will be," Yamato chuckled over the phone.

"Will Tusk be starring in it again?"

"Yes, as the main character," Yamato explained, "his popularity these days are shooting through the roof. Plus, his looks is a bonus to his acting so I really can't wait to get this movie rolling."

"Well son, I'm proud of you," Mr. Kazakiri said.

"Thanks dad," Yamato replied, "but anyways I'll let you know about Saturday night. There's a higher chance that I won't be able to make it because of the movie."

"It's fine," Mr. Kazakiri said, "I understand. Well I'll let you go now, hopefully I'll be able to catch you at home."

"We'll see."

"Make sure you eat."

"I will dad don't worry."

"I'll call in to check on you another time."

"Alright," with that Yamato hung up the phone on his father, "now…if only…," he tapped the manila folder with his pen and bit the bottom of his lips, "if only she would say yes to my offer."

* * *

"I'm a bit hungry," Tusk complained to Misao as they drove down the street of Tokyo. He rubbed his empty stomach and pouted, watching the buildings of food pass him by, "why can't we grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Because," Misao began, "you're famous and if I stop the car at some random place, there might be a chance that some crazy fangirl will noticed you and cause a huge scene," he explained, "and if that happened, we would be late for the meeting and it will cause Yamato to be upset."

"But I'm hungry!" Tusk groaned louder, "can't we just…wait Misao stop!" he shouted and was jerked forward when Misao hit the brake of the car.

"What now?" Misao growled at the younger one.

"Hold up, I want to grab something to eat at that café," Tusk explained, pointing a finger to a black building standing in between two other business building.

"No, no can do," Misao reasoned, but before he could step on the gas pedal, Tusk was already out of the car, making his way over to the café, "Tusk!" the older one shouted in frustration.

Tusk approached the café and stopped to read the sign by the door, "Hm…chicken Caesar sandwich and unsweetened peach tea for the day," he murmured himself, "sounds good to me," Tusk stuffed his hands into his pockets and happily strolled into the café.

"Hi welcome to…," Amu stopped in midsentence as soon as she saw who walked in. Tusk walked up to the bar and smiled at her, "you…you're…"

"Hi," Tusk greeted casually, ignoring the attention he was currently receiving with all the customers around him, "I would like to have an order of your guy's special today."

"Um…um…yes definitely," Amu half squeaked as she punched a few buttons on the screen in front of her.

"Amu," Sera called for the older one as she walked out with her backpack slung across her shoulders, "I'll be heading to school now. I called Kasumi to come by and give you a hand," he said. When Sera didn't receive any answer from the older one, she glanced up to see Amu star struck from the customer standing in front of her, "Amu!" Sera shouted, knocking Amu out of her phase.

"Ah…yes?" Amu asked, turning to face Sera.

Tusk, as well, glanced over to where Amu was facing. When his eyes laid on Sera, his heart immediately took a jump. The girl, who was standing a few feet from him, was gorgeous. She had long black hair, a face so small, face features that fit a princess, and her body was slim and petite. Everything about this person standing in front of him was perfect. Tusk had to know who she was and get her number. Something about her was alluring and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"I said that I'm going to school and Kasumi will be here in a few minutes to help you out," Sera repeated herself.

"O…okay," Amu stuttered.

Sera shook her head and her friend before grabbing her car keys from the wall, "I should be back around 6ish. My class might be running late today since we have a project to discuss," she walked over to Amu and grabbed the bread from the plate and took a bite, "oh…you're ordering the special of the day," she absentmindedly chimed as she read the items from the computer screen, "you'll love the peach tea," Sera told Tusk before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Tusk called and ran after Sera.

"Yes?" Sera asked, turning around to face Tusk.

Tusk smiled handsomely at Sera and stuck his hand out, "I'm Tusk, may I get to know your name?" he asked.

Sera eyed Tusk's hand before eyeing him, "Um…"

"Sera," Tusk said, reading the name from her name tag, "Your name tag says Sera so I'm guessing your name is Sera."

"Uh…," Sera glanced down at her bosom and chuckled embarrassingly, "I forgot," she unpinned the tag off of her shirt and held it in her hand, "yeah, my name is Sera."

"Beautiful name by the way," Tusk complimented.

"Thanks," Sera replied, "anyways I have to get going," she shoved the name tag in her pants pocket and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Tusk called again.

"Yes?" Sera asked.

"Can…can I come back? To this café I mean," he said.

Sera chuckled and gave him a shrug of her shoulders, "this café is opened to the public, I don't see why you can't," she simply stated before leaving.

Tusk did a winning motion before returning to Amu.

* * *

Side note: their characters will be based on how i need them to be, not how they are in zyuogher so please don't mix it up. and yes (if you haven't figure it out yet) but this story will be a yamato x sera and tusk x sera story.


	4. Let's go on a Date

"I'm home," Sera called as soon as she walked through the front door of the small apartment that her and her mother lived in. Sera lived with her mother (who was a widowed) because her father passed away when she was young. She loved her mother dearly and ever since the passing of her father, Sera made sure to always look after her mother (who was a bit of an airhead at times) hence why she never really bothered to find a guy for herself. She wanted to make sure that her mother was content and happy first before she would find her own happiness. Sera slipped off her shoes and slipped into a pair of house slippers, "Mom?" she called as she walked up the step towards the living area. As soon as she entered, she saw her mother happily cooking in the kitchen, "what's this?" Sera asked, walking to the sofa to place her books and backpack down.

"Sera!" Yoko chimed happily. She unhooked the apron from her waist and placed it on the dining table before walking over to give her a daughter a hug, "I'm so glad you're home in time," she said.

"Why?" Sera asked, pulling away from her overly excited mother.

"I wanted you to meet Kazakiri-san," Yoko explained.

"Kazakiri-san?" Sera asked and Yoko nodded, "oh the guy whom you've been seeing for the past three months?"

"Yes yes," Yoko chimed happily, "he'll be coming over for dinner tonight and I thought to myself, why not allow my daughter join in on the fun with us? Get to know Kazakiri-san and such," she chuckled.

"That would be nice mom, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on," Sera said and grabbed for her belongings from the sofa, "I'll be in my room if you need anything plus, I don't want to bother you and Kazakiri-san."

"But…Sera…," Yoko tried her best to squeeze tears of guilt from her eyes, "but but…"

Sera squinted her eyes at her mom for a few seconds before heaving out a sigh, "Oh alright," she gave in, "but I'll be busy with my homework so…"

"Don't worry," Yoko beamed happily, going from sad to happily within seconds, "I'll come get you when dinner is ready," she said and went back to her cooking. Sera could only smile and shake her head at her love struck mother.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Yamato shouted. He grabbed the folders and papers in front of him and straightened them out, "I'm looking forward to be working with all of you guys."

"Yamato-san," a short, chubby, and bald headed man walked up to Yamato, "I just want to say, congratulations for your previous work. I heard that the movie won all the awards that it was nominated for," he said and shook Yamato's hand excitedly, "I've only heard of good things about you from others who has gotten the chance to work with you so I'm so excited to get this opportunity."

"Thank you Oda-san," Yamato said, "I'm looking forward to work with you too."

Oda-san gave Yamato a final bow before leaving the meeting room with the other people.

"The all time famous movie producer slash director," Tusk teased as he walked up to Yamato. He slung an arm around Yamato's shoulders and leaned forward, "Let's go get some drinks after this yeah? My treat," he said and pointed a finger to himself.

"Tusk, I'm busy," Yamato stated, "plus, don't you need to practice your script? We'll start shooting this Saturday."

"Aww c'mon Yama-chan," Tusk pouted and pulled away from the younger one. He sat down on the edge of the table and crossed his arms across his chest, "Just for tonight, let me take a breather," he said and held up clasped hands. Yamato eyed his pleading friend before letting out a chuckle.

"Sure Tusk," Yamato answered and grabbed his belongings from the table, "but you better have some of those script memorized by tomorrow morning," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tusk shouted and saluted Yamato with his hand. Yamato shook his head at the older one and made his way to the door but stopped midway.

"Oh that's right," Yamato said, spinning around to face Tusk, "a little birdie told me that you disobeyed his orders today."

Tusk heaved out a breath of guilt and pushed himself off the table, "Okay, what Misao said was all true," he stated, "but it was worth it though!"

"Why?" Yamato asked, "you could have been injured by a crazy fangirl."

"Because Yama-chan," Tusk walked up to the younger one and slung his arm around the younger one's shoulders again, "by me disobeying Misao's orders, I was able to meet the girl of my dreams."

"The girl of your dreams? You never told me this," Yamato said.

Tusk laughed and pulled Yamato towards the door of the room, "She's beautiful," Tusk began, "slim, small, and beautiful. She's everything that I've been looking for in a woman."

"I thought you were only interested in other female celebrities, you know those who are on your level in life?" Yamato reminded Tusk.

"My perspective changed okay," Tusk argued, "it changed when I first laid eyes on her," he said dreamily. Yamato laughed and pried his friend's arm off his shoulder.

"In that case, you'll have to introduce this girl to me one day, after all I am your childhood friend," Yamato teased.

"Of course! Definitely!" Tusk shouted and followed Yamato out of the room.

* * *

"Sera," Yoko called as she stuck her head into Sera's room, "dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there mom," Sera answered, not looking up from her books. Yoko gave her a daughter proud smile before leaving her alone with her books. Sera wrote a few more notes down before pushing away from her desk and stretched, "ah! That felt good," she breathed out. She stood up from her chair and left her room for dinner.

"Where's your daughter?" Mr. Kazakiri asked as he took a seat at the dining table.

"She'll be here in a minute," Yoko answered.

Mr. Kazakiri watched as the love of his life wore the ring he gave her earlier today. The ring shined and glistened from the light of the kitchen. He couldn't have been more proud than he was today. After marrying a person whom he had that would love and help benefit his life (only to find out that that all she ever did was for her own selfish needs and wants) Mr. Kazakiri thought that his happily ever after had arrived. But after finding out that all his ex-wife wanted from him was money and fame, he quickly divorced her after having a son with her. He doesn't regret it that they had a child together. If anything, it had taught him a life lesson about certain people. He was glad that Yamato was very understanding of his life situation and instead of not allowing him to date (even when the divorce paper hadn't gone through yet)Yamato allowed him to do whatever he wanted. After his first failed marriage, he met Yoko and fell immediately in love with her. Everything about Yoko was right. The way Yoko would talk to him. The way Yoko looked at him. The way Yoko understood him. And especially the way Yoko was. The person Yoko was was what made him fall so deeply in love with her and he couldn't ask for more.

So lost in his thoughts about Yoko and himself, Mr. Kazakiri failed to notice Sera taking a seat across from him, "Jin," Yoko called and snapped him out of his thoughts, "this is my daughter, Sera," Yoko introduced.

"Sera, what a pretty name," Mr. Kazakiri complimented her. Sera smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to finally meet the man who swept my mother off of her feet for three months," Sera said with a giggle.

Mr. Kazakiri blushed and looked down.

After a nice and delicious dinner made by Yoko, Sera helped her mother with the dishes and clean up the mess in the kitchen. She washed and dried the dishes first before entering the living area to let Yoko know that she'll be retreating to her room again, "Mom," Sera called, walking up to the couple who were engrossed in a love drama that was being aired on the television.

"Yes?" Yoko answered, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"I'm going to go finish up my homework now," Sera answered.

"Sera," Yoko stood up from the sofa and gave her daughter her full attention, "come here," she said, grabbing her daughter's hands and lead her to the sofa adjacent from the, "Jin and I have a news we would like to announce to you," she explained.

"News?" Sera asked, eyeing the two older ones in front of her.

"Yes," Yoko answered. She took a seat beside Jin again and took in a deep breath, "I know that it has been years since your father passed. You grew up watching me struggle for a few years before I was able to fully support the both of us as a single mother. And I know that you've been putting your happiness on hold because of me. You want me to be happy first before you go and meet someone who can bring the same happiness that Jin brings to me. But, I would like to announce that from this day on, you don't have to worry about me anymore," Yoko reached out and grabbed Jin by the hand, "what I'm saying is…"

"I proposed to your mother," Jin butted in, "and she said yes."

Sera didn't say anything but only stared. Stared at the two who was holding in their breath waiting to see what she had to say, "I…," she began.

"Sera…I don't want you to think that I'm forgetting about your father," Yoko interrupted, "your father will always be in my heart and memories but…"

"Mom…it's okay," Sera said, not allowing her mother to finish, "if anything, I'm glad that you two found each other. I'm glad that the person who will be taking care of my mom treats her like she's a queen and that's exactly what I want to see," she gave Mr. Kazakiri a smile and stood up from the sofa, "congratulations you two."

Yoko immediately shot up from the sofa and jumped her daughter with a huge hug, "thank you Sera! You don't know how much this means to me."

Sera laughed and pried her mom away from her, "I'm sure it means a lot mom," she said, "but I'll leave you two alone while I go finish up my homework."

Yoko nodded and allowed her daughter to leave her alone with Mr. Kazakiri. Sera entered her room and smiled to herself, "She found someone dad," she said, looking at the photo of her parents hanging on the wall.

* * *

Saturday morning came by with a bit of nose biting cold in the air. Amu opened the door to the café and a gush of cold air came swarming in. She shivered a bit before placing the small wooden sign beside the door. She then retreated into the café, grabbed the wooden coffee tables and placed them in their respective areas.

"Good morning," came a very familiar voice. Amu glanced up to see Yamato standing in front of her.

"Yamato-san," Amu called, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Sera in yet?" he asked, glancing into the café through the window.

"She isn't at the moment," Amu answered, "but why don't you come inside? It's a bit cold today," she walked back to the café with Yamato following suit, "take a seat, I'll have hot chocolate out for you."

"Thank you," Yamato said before taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs. Amu disappeared into the kitchen and left him alone to observe his surroundings. The door to the café opened which caused the bell to jingle. Yamato glanced at that direction in time to catch Sera walking in and he smiled. Since Sera didn't notice him yet, Yamato took the time to observe her. Sera had her hair down (as compared to the last time he saw her, she had her hair up in a ponytail) which settled a bit over her bottom. She wore black skinny jeans and paired it with a black turtleneck. She had a brown jacket with white fur lining the opening, bottom, and bottom part of the sleeves. She paired the jacket with a pair of two inch brown mid-length calf boots. Along with Sera's outfit, she carried a medium size black handbag with her as she entered the café. Along with her stylish black handbag, Sera was also carrying a bunch of paper bags with her, making Yamato guess that she had to stop at a store on her way before coming here.

"Amu," Sera called as she allowed the door the close behind her, "sorry that I'm late."

"Oh Sera," Amu said, walking in to see her friend, "um…" she pierced her lips together and nudged her chin towards Yamato. Sera followed the direction and saw Yamato sitting there.

"Yamato-san," Sera surprisingly called, "sorry, I didn't noticed that you were there."

Yamato chuckled and got up from the chair, "It's fine," he told her and walked up to her,, "need some help? You seem to be struggling a bit," he said.

"I…I think I got it," Sera answered, trying her best to cover the fact that yes she was struggling a bit. Of course Yamato didn't buy into it and grabbed the paper bags from her hands, "Ah…I said…" before she could finish, Yamato walked up to the bar and placed it on the surface.

"If you're not too busy today," Yamato began, and walked back to Sera, "I thought…why not bring you to my work place today?" he said.

"What? Work place?" Sera asked, "for what reason?"

Yamato jut the bottom of his lip and knitted his eyebrows together and thought, "Well…" he said slowly, "no reasons," he grabbed Sera's cold hands, "oh…your hands are cold," he stated.

"Yeah…I just came from outside," Sera pointed the obvious.

Yamato cupped both of Sera's hands into his and brought it up to his mouth and blew into it, warming up Sera's hands. Doing this caused Sera to blushed deeply and she looked away, not being able to stand watching Yamato heat her hands up with his breath.

"Um…I'll just head back…to the kitchen," Amu stated.

"Wait! Amu!" Sera called for her friend but was ignored.

"Have I told you?" Yamato began. He stared straight into Sera's eyes and locked her gaze into his, "that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met?" he asked.

Hearing Yamato's words and staring deeply into his eyes caused Sera's heart to skip mountains. She didn't know what to say or what to do but to stay silent and stare into Yamato's gaze.

"If you don't want to go to my workplace, how about…," Yamato glanced up to the ceiling and pondered for a moment, "how about we go on a date?" he asked.

"But…," Sera racked her brain furiously to come up with an excuse to turn down the offer but couldn't think of one. Didn't help that Yamato's intense but addicting stare made her go brainless.

"Don't worry about Amu, I've requested for one of my friend to come help her while you're gone," Yamato stated, "he's a wonderful cook too."

"Who?" Sera asked.

"His name is Leo," Yamato answered. He intertwined their hands together and lead Sera towards the door, "what about it Sera? Let's go on a date."

Sera knew she shouldn't. Shouldn't leave her best friend with a wonderful cook stranger but somehow with just that once electrifying stare that Yamato gave her turned her into pudding. Somehow she couldn't come up with a reason or somehow she couldn't simply say no to his offer. She should say no. She should break away from Yamato's grasp and return to Amu but somewhere deep down inside of her, Sera didn't want to go back to the café. She wanted to go on a date with Yamato and enjoy his presence. She didn't know why since she had only met him once. But somehow, with Yamato holding onto her hands and leading her out, everything felt all too familiar, as if it has happened before.

* * *

Review review! Don't be silent readers. I would like to know your guys' opinions. :D


	5. Yamato Isn't too Happy

"No! You're doing it all wrong!" Amu shouted frustratingly at the taller man before her. This guy whom Kazakiri Yamato had sent to help her with the cooking was getting on her last nerve. First off, Amu didn't like how cocky he was. What makes someone, like him, think that they can just stroll into this café and criticize every single little thing about it? Nobody in their right mind should be able to. Ever since that guy named Leo came in to "help", all he had ever done was complain about this, complain about that, this place needs more of this and that. Amu wanted to pull her hair out. Secondly, Leo thinks that his cooking skill was above and beyond anybody's, only because he hosts a cooking show and EVERYONE praises him for it. Deep down inside, Amu wanted to tell Leo that the only reason people praise him for his cooking skills is because it's a damn show. Leo had no rights to come into the café and tell her that the recipes that Sera came up with was too bland and too plain. No wonder why they rarely have any customers. Thirdly, the main reason why Amu is so annoyed with Leo is because she thinks he's really attractive. Leo fits right up in her alley of how a man should be. Amu knows that she isn't a great cook (duh, that's why Sera does all the cooking while Amu helps out with the customers' orders). She has been looking for a guy who is willing to cook for her but at the same time love her for who she is. Amu doesn't know if Leo would love her for who she is but he sure can cook and Amu must admit, Leo is a pretty damn good cook but to compare himself to Sera? No. Never. Never in Amu's book would anyone beat Sera at cooking.

"How am I doing this all wrong?" Leo asked.

"You're not following the instructions that Sera had written here you big dummy," Amu argued and pointed a finger at the recipe book in front of him. Leo rolled his eyes and closed the book on Amu's finger, "ow!" she yelped.

"I don't follow anyone's recipes," Leo boasted and turned back to his work. Amu puffed out her cheeks, placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. Leo could feel Amu's glare burning holes into his skin but he didn't mind it. After all, ever since he stepped foot into this café (which yes he thought that it needed some extra decorations here and there, he actually really like the atmosphere overall) he couldn't get over how cute Amu was. Amu, the girl who couldn't stand his guts right now, had short hair that rest nicely under her jaw. She had big beautiful dole eyes that cheekbones that can make her look cute or pretty at the same time. Her lips reminded him of a cute little kitten and somehow he found that part of hers' the most attractive feature of her face. Sera wasn't too short nor was she too tall (and too tall meaning towering over Leo), she fit the perfect height for Leo. Leo didn't hate this place nor was he not following orders from the recipe book. On the contrary, he was actually following orders but because he loved to see Amu get all frustrated (because he finds it really cute) he's purposefully saying things to get her frustrated.

From outside of the kitchen, Leo heard the door to the café opened and closed and Amu shouting the name Sera. A few more words along the line of "this guy" "he's annoying" and "he thinks he knows it all" was what was being said through the Amu's lips. Leo then continued to hear footsteps and within seconds, another tall slim girl with long black hair stood in the entranceway of the kitchen.

"You must be Sera," Leo greeted her and made his way over to the two girls, "I'm Leo."

Sera examined Leo from head to toe first. The man currently standing in front of them was a tad bit taller than Yamanto. He had black hair that was styled nicely. Unlike Yamato (who was tall and lean) this guy named Leo was a bit bulkier in size. The feature that stood out the most for Sera was his lips. Somehow, to Sera, both Amu's and Leo's lips reminded her of a kitten and to Sera, that was odd.

Leo uncomfortably shifted in his place and Amu immediately took noticed. From behind Sera, Amu stuck out her tongue at Leo which caused him to chuckle.

"I heard from Yamato that you're a great cook," Sera finally broke the silence.

"Ah well…about that," Leo rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I'm not quite sure what Yamato meant by saying that I'm a great cook but I do host a cooking channel and all, plus during each spring, I always host a cooking competition here in Tokyo," he explained.

Sera nodded her head and walked her way over to the drink that Leo had made. She took the cup and took a sip.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him that he needed to follow your recipe," Amu chimed in and ran up to Sera. She couldn't tolerate standing in front of Leo while he stared at her.

"I like this," Sera said, ignoring what Amu had just told her.

"Really?" Leo asked in surprised, "sorry that I didn't follow your recipe," he apologized.

Sera chuckled and placed the drink back down, "What do you say Leo?" she said, "Why don't you come by and help us once in a while? Of course I'll pay you and all for your effort."

"Sera!" Amu shouted, "you can't let this cocky guy come into here and do whatever he thinks it's right," she debated and pointed a finger at Leo.

"Sure, why not," Leo said, "after all, I wouldn't mind working with such two beautiful ladies," he walked up to Amu and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Great. My schedule will become even busier these next few days because of school projects and my mom's wedding so I won't be able to help out a lot here," Sera explained.

"Wait, your mom is getting married? Why didn't you tell me this," Amu said.

"I didn't get the chance to," Sera explained, "Leo, thank you for your help today while I was out. Sorry for interrupting your busy schedule so…"

"It's fine," Leo interrupted, "if you don't mind, I would like to hang around this place until it closes today. You know, just to get the feel of the café and all," he suggested.

"Fine with me," Sera answered and walked away from the two.

Amu watched as her friend left her alone with the cocky new hire, "I can't believe you," she sneered at Leo, "you were able to convinced my hard headed most stubborn friend ever to allow you to work here with one drink," she rubbed her forehead and heaved out an annoyed sigh, "but you can't fool me Leo," Amu said and pointed a finger to herself, "you better not have any plans to try to date Sera."

Leo chuckled. He reached out and tilted Amu's chin up with his hand and leaned into her, "Oh, Sera isn't the one who caught my attention," he said softly, "it was you who caught my attention, right from when I walked in."

Amu's face turned a deep shade of red after hearing Leo's confession. She tried to pull away but Leo wouldn't let her go, "what are you doing?" she asked, struggling to get free.

"You think I'm cocky, you think I know it all, you think I'm just a big dummy, but Amu," Leo's eyes stared straight into Amu's and she felt like he was staring straight into her soul, "I'll prove to you that all your assumptions about me is dead wrong. I'll make you go crazy for me and at the same time, fall deeply in love with me. I'll have you wrapped around my finger so tightly that even if you want pull away, you can't," and so Leo smirked. He gave Amu the cockiest but handsomest smirk he could muster so that Amu would be melting inside.

"Let me go," she demanded.

Instead of following her orders, Leo dipped in and placed a kiss on Amu's lips. Oh how much he wanted to do that ever since he saw her. He wanted to taste those lips and feel the softness of them and now that he's gotten the chance to, DAMN are they addicting. Leo forcely ravished Amu's lips and pried them open so that he could get a better taste of her. Amu placed both hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. While Amu was so busy being caught up in Leo's stare, somehow Leo's arms already made their way around her small tiny waist and secured themselves there.

Amu screamed into the kiss and writhed like a fish needing water. Leo enjoyed it. He enjoyed every single little thing about Amu right now and to be honest, Leo felt like he will be the one to fall crazily in love with her. Just when Leo was about to deepen the kiss even more, Sera cleared her throat which caused him to pull away.

"I know that you two might have the hots for each other but I kind of need my cashier out here," Sera teased. Amu, with her face all red and her perfectly now all tousled, pulled away from Leo, straightened her outfit and walked passed Sera with her head down. Now it was only Sera and Leo alone in the kitchen, the younger one walked up to the older one and stuck a finger up to him, "Leo, I don't mind you hitting on my best friend but," she threatened, "if you dare to break her heart in any way, you can count on me to come get revenge."

Leo smiled and held up both of his hands, "you don't have to worry about that Sera," he reassured her, "if anything, kissing Amu while ago has gotten me to fall crazily in love with her. She's perfect you know."

Sera rolled her eyes and walked passed him, "I know she is but she's a bit of a dummy at times so you better be nice."

"Yes ma'am," Leo saluted Sera and got back to work.

* * *

"Cut!" Yamato shouted. From afar, Tusk pulled away from the main girl character. The styling crew ran up to him and began to re-apply his makeup and re-style his hair.

"What did you think of that scene?" Oda-san asked Yamato as the both of them sat together, "I think we could go for another shoot and maybe have the camera shoot at this angle so that we could get a better view of Tusk's expression when he meets her," he suggested.

Yamato rubbed his chin and knitted his brows together, "I see where you're coming from Oda-san," he stated, "we can but…," he glanced down at his watch and then stood up from his chair, "I'm sure the crew is quite hungry right now so why don't we have a break and get some lunch?" he suggested.

"Ah yes lunch, of course," Oda-san stood up from his chair as well and rubbed his empty stomach, "I was so engrossed with their acting that lunch had slipped my mind," he chuckled.

Yamato signaled for Saki-san to come to him, "Yes Yamato-san?" she asked.

"Let the crew know that we'll be going to lunch, have them drive to this location," he pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it, "I'll meet everyone there."

"Yes sir," Saki-san took the paper from Yamato and returned back to the crew.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant Oda-san," Yamato stated, "I'll be going first," he bowed to the older one before leaving the set.

Tusk watched as Misao drove towards the same direction of the café he had stopped by a few days earlier. He smiled as he felt the same sensation that he got when he met Sera. Tusk couldn't wait to go pay Sera surprise visit at her café. Plus, he thinks its fate that Yamato chose to go eat lunch at the restaurant across from the café. It just made everything a lot more convenient for Tusk. Maybe he can even introduced Sera to Yamato as well.

Misao parked the car by the curb and immediately Tusk hopped out of the car. He walked quickly to the café but stopped once he saw Yamato sitting in there having a conversation with Sera, "Oh…he got in before I did," he murmured and walked in anyways.

The door to the café opened and Sera glanced up, "Welcome to…oh hi there," she greeted Tusk with a huge smile. Tusk returned the smile with his version of a huge smile and walked up to the two.

"Yama-chan," Tusk called, "you remember the girl who I was talking about at the meeting?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yamato answered.

"Well," Tusk turned to look at Sera who gave him a confused look, "this is the girl who I was talking about."

Sera continued to stare confusingly at Tusk, Tusk's face showed nothing but proudness, while Yamato tried to hide his disappointed frown.

* * *

Author's Note: A shorter chapter this time. Let me know what you guys think. :) Toodles.


	6. Going Home With Yamato

"Tusk, you came to the…," Misao stopped in his tracks when he saw Tusk in the café with Yamato, "Oh…Yamato, you're here too," he said, walking up to the two men.

"Misao," Tusk called happily and grabbed his chauffeur by the arm, "you remember the other day I was in here right?"

Misao nodded.

"You remember me telling you about a girl I met in here right?"

Misao nodded again.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to her as well," Tusk happily stated, "Sera, this is Misao, my driver and buddy. Misao, this is Sera, the girl of my dreams."

"Girl of your dreams?" Sera piped out, "what do you mean?' she asked.

"Well," Tusk lets go of Misao and sat down in the chair next to Yamato, oblivious to the glare that Yamato was currently giving him, "the day that I met you, I've decided to make it a goal to make you my girl," he confessed.

Sera glanced at Tusk and then to Yamato, "You know him?" she asked Yamato, pointing a finger to Tusk, "You two know each other?" she asked, eyeing Tusk this time.

"Sure we do," Tusk announced and slung an arm around Yamato's shoulders, "he's my childhood friend, along with Misao back there. Yama-chan is also my boss, he's the one who directs the movies I star in."

"Oh so you're an actor," Sera said, finally realizing who Tusk was, "no wonder why Amu was so star struck that day you came in," she chuckled.

"Ah…well yeah…," Tusk blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "anyways, Sera this is Kazakiri Yamato, and Yama-chan this is my girl," he claimed.

"Misao," Yamato half growled, "please take Tusk to the actual restaurant, I'll meet you guys there shortly," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Misao answered. He walked up to the younger one and grabbed Tusk by the arm, "okay lover boy, let's get going," he ordered, struggling to pull the younger one away and out from his seat.

"Ah…Sera," Tusk called, "can you hand me your phone?" he asked.

"Hm? For what?" Sera asked.

"Just give it to me," Tusk demanded.

Without thinking much, Sera reached into her apron's pocket and pulled out her phone then proceeded to hand it over to Tusk. Tusk grabbed the phone and dialed his phone number and pressed the green button. A ringing sound fills the cafe. Tusk reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "To save your number," he said and hung up, "thank you," he then handed the phone back to Sera.

"Let's get going damn it," Misao grunted and finally pulled Tusk out of the seat.

"I'll call you later, maybe we can go catch a movie together or something," Tusk suggested while he got dragged out of the café by Misao. Sera stood there looking confused as ever.

Yamato rubbed his forehead and spun back around to face Sera, "I apologize for my friend's attitude," he stated.

Sera smiled at Yamato and placed her phone beside her work papers, "It's fine," she replied, "I'm used to men hitting on me randomly like that," she goes back to the notepad in front of her. Yamato sat in silence watching Sera concentrate on her work for a while before getting up from his seat.

"I better get going then," Yamato said and grabbed for his coat.

"Ah right," Sera piped, "but wait here," she said and disappeared into the kitchen. Yamato glanced at her phone and reached over the countertop. He flips hit the home button and a phot of Sera and her mom popped up. He then proceed to slide the bar over, surprised that Sera doesn't have a passcode protecting the phone, and punched in his phone number. Just like Tusk, Yamato called his phone and then hung up. He quickly placed the phone back where it belonged before Sera came back, "here you go," she said and handed him a bag.

"What's this?" Yamato asked, taking the small white bag from Sera.

"I wanted you to be the first person to try my new pumpkin spice pound cake," she answered, "it might not be that great since I'm still trying to perfect the recipe."

Yamato smiled and took a sniff from the bag, "It smells great," he pointed out, "I'm sure I'll enjoy the cake."

Sera smiled happily as Yamato wrapped his coat around his shoulders without wearing it, "I'll drop by later after the shooting," he stated.

"You don't have to," Sera chimed, "I mean, you'll be tired and all from all the recording."

"I never feel tired when it comes to you," Yamato winked at Sera which caused her to blush, "I'll see you later then?" he asked.

Sera nodded.

Instead of leaving the café, Yamato walked around the counter and stopped in front of Sera, "You're not leaving yet?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head and leaned in, "Not yet," he answered, "I'm thinking that I forgot something," he stated.

"Oh? What's that?" Sera asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Yamato gave Sera a warm smile and dipped in to place a soft kiss on her cheek, "That," he answered and pulled away. Sera placed a hand on the cheek that was just kissed and blushed even more, "I'll see you later then," he reminded her before turning his back on her. Sera couldn't say anything but watch Yamato walk out of the café.

Her heart thumping fast and loud as Yamato took each step to leave her standing behind.

* * *

"And that's a wrap for today," Yamato shouted to his crew. Everyone either stood up or stretched where they were standing at. Oda-san came up to Yamato and gave him a round of applaud.

"That was wonderful Yamato-san," Oda-san complimented, "you're definitely the best director in Japan."

Yamato smiled and gave Oda-san a bow, "Thank you for your compliments Oda-san, although I feel like I still need a lot of improvements."

"Well you're still young so you'll definitely grow," Oda-san stated and patted his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Apparently, we don't do movie shootings on Sundays," Yamato answered, "I usually give my crew a rest on Sunday to enjoy their day off and do whatever they feel like."

"Ah…no wonder why your crew has nothing but praises and compliments about you," Oda-san chuckled, "alright then, I'll see you Monday," the older man stated. He gave Yamato one last hand shake before leaving the younger one with the staffs.

Tusk came up to Yamato and slung an arm around the younger one, "I get this bad feeling about that guy," he stated.

"Tusk, you're thinking too much," Yamato replied while sifting through the papers in front of him.

"I'm serious Yama-chan," Tusk pressed on, "old man with no hair and a stomach sticking out that far is always calling for trouble."

Yamato chuckled and elbowed his friend in the stomach, "Stop stereotyping you idiot," he shrugged Tusk's arm off his shoulders and walked up to Saki-san, "I want you to round up everyone and let them know to meet me here on Monday 10 am sharp," he instructed.

"Yes sir" Saki-san answered. Yamato handed her his papers to which she took them and stuffed them in a manila folder, "oh Yamato-san," she called before he got away, "the crew will be going to a dinner later, would you like to come?" she asked.

Yamato slipped into his coat, "No not tonight," he answered, "I have some family matters I need to take care," he lied.

"Oh..," Saki-san's tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'll see everyone on Monday then," Yamato said and took off.

* * *

"Good work today everyone," Sera announced as she locked up the café for the night, "Kasumi, will you be needing a ride home?"

Kasumi grabbed for her pink furred coat and slipped into it, "No, but thank you for the offer," she answered, "I'm having Takaharu pick me up tonight."

Sera smiled sweetly at her co-worker, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kasumi nodded. Instantly, a car pulled up to the café and honked its' horns, "Takaharu is here Sera," Kasumi announced, "I'll see you guys all tomorrow," she grabbed for her messenger bag and took off.

"She's a sweet girl," Leo said nonchantly behind Sera.

"Yeah," Sera answered, "Kasumi and I met when we were in high school. During my years in high school, Amu's parents moved to Osaka so I didn't have anyone to hang out with. I was new to her high school and instantly Kasumi befriended me."

"That's really nice of her," Leo added.

"It really was," the memories of meeting Kasumi for the first time brought a smile to Sera's face.

"So who's Takaharu?" Leo asked.

"Takaharu? He's…," Sera knitted her brows together, "well their relationship is a bit complicated," she said with a light chuckle, "she told me that they're cousins and share the same grandfather."

"So then…are they like dating dating?" Leo asked, "Because I just saw Kasumi give that Takaharu guy a peck on the cheek."

Sera laughed and began wiping the table in front of her, "Yeah I guess you can say that they're dating," she confirmed, "like I said, their relationship is a bit complicated and you can't be judgmental about it either."

"I'm not," Leo said and took a seat in front of Sera, "any plans after this?" he asked, "if not, can I take Amu home with me?"

Sera immediately glared at Leo which caused him to laugh, "I mean, can I take Amu home?"

Sera smiled and shrugged, "Depends on what she says though," she pointed out, "you might have creeped her this afternoon with that kiss of yours," she teased.

Leo blushed and covered half of his face, "I didn't know what got into me. Looking at Amu in the eyes just made me do things that I usually don't do."

Sera laughed even louder and sat down in the seat adjacent to Leo, "Somehow I like you Leo," she confessed, "I've seen and been through all the guys that Amu dated and I must say, they're nothing compare to you."

"Really?" Leo asked.

Sera nodded, "They were all jerks who only liked her for her looks," she answered, "Amu, she's a special case. She doesn't really know how to handle stuff in the kitchen and that's why I don't allow her in there unless I'm in there to supervise her. Kitchen and Amu don't get along with each other I'll have to say," she let out a sigh and began playing with the wet towel, "she can be a bit of a dummy at times but when she cares for someone, she cares deeply and with all her heart. So I'm going to say this again Leo, you better not mess this up or else I'll get revenge on you," Sera threatened.

Leo chuckled and nodded his head, "I won't" he stated.

A knock at the door cut Leo's and Sera's conversation short which caused Leo to glance up behind Sera, "Yamato?" he called. Sera spun around to see Yamato standing out there in the cold. She got up from her seat and ran over to let him in.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, moving to the side so that Yamato can enter. Yamato walked in and shook his hair from the snow that had started to descend up Tokyo, "it's snowing?" she asked, sticking her head outside to examine the already covered streets with white snow.

"A bit," Yamato answered. He wiped his shoes on the mat first before walking onto the tiles of the café.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked, walking up to the younger one, "are you here to pick me up?" he asked.

Yamato laughed and punched the older one on the shoulder, "Does it look like I'm here to pick you up when you obviously drove yourself here?" he asked.

"Good point," Leo stated.

"Are you cold? Do you want something warm to drink?" Sera asked, walking over to where Yamato was standing, "I can go get you a cup of hot chocolate if you would like."

Just when Sera was about to leave to the kitchen, Yamato grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his cheeks, "This is all I need," he said with his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face, "your hands are warm enough to keep me warm."

Sera blinked a few times and then looked away. Leo felt weird standing there so he took off to find Amu. After a few moments on silence, Yamato intertwined their hands together and pulled Sera over to the closest table, "when are you off?" he asked, still holding onto her hands.

"Um…I still need to finish cleaning the tables and restrooms. I still need to count how much we made today and go over any low merchandises that might need to be restocked," Sera said and began listing off the job duties she needed to finish before going home.

"I'll help," Yamato stated and got up to take off his coat. He unbutton the bottom of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow, "I'm pretty good at cleaning and such," he claimed.

"You don't have you to Yamato," Sera said, "Amu and Leo are still here to help me with those things."

"No really," Yamato pressed on.

"Plus, didn't you just get done shooting for the night? I wouldn't want to bother you because I'm sure you're tired," Sera argued.

Yamato pinched Sera's nose and head over to grab the wet towel from the other table, "Silly, didn't I tell you that when it comes to you I'm never tired?" he reminded Sera and began wiping the table. Sera let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the bar.

"I'll send Leo and Amu home since you insist on helping me out so much," she told him and then disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner tonight Saki-san," Tusk said and bowed.

"No problem Tusk," Saki-san replied back, "have a good night and be safe. I'll see you Monday," she told him before walking away.

Tusk blew out some smoke from his mouth and glanced up into the cold winter night sky, "I wonder why Yama-chan couldn't' make it tonight," he pondered.

"I heard from Saki-san that he had family matterst to take care of," Misao said and fished for the keys in his pocket, "ready to go home?" he asked.

Tusk held out his hand and signaled for Misao to hand him the key, "I'll drive us tonight," he stated, "since you're always driving me around."

Misao shrugged and placed the key in Tusk's palm, "If you insist buddy." The two men walked together to the car. Tusk unlocked it and got into the driver side while Misao got into the passenger side.

"Any plans tonight Tusk?" Misao asked.

Tusk turned on the turn and turned on the heater. He sat there letting the car heat up, "I'm going to drop by Sera's café to see if she's free for a movie date night," he answered.

"It's 10 at night, I don't' think Sera is there anymore," Misao said and pointed to the dash clock.

"Good point," Tusk commented, "I'll give her a call then," he pulled out his phone and dialed Sera's phone number.

* * *

After cleaning up, Yamato was sitting beside Sera watching her calculate how much they profited today and how much money she will need to go into the store to restock all the low merchandises. From the corner of his eyes, Yamato saw Sera's phone light up with a number. He frowned slightly at the phone number trying to recall where he has seen it and then it hit him that the phone number belonged to Tusk. Quietly like a ninja, Yamato reached out to Sera's phone and grabbed it. Instead of letting Sera know that someone was calling, he hit the off button to send the phone call to voicemail.

"And…I think that should be it," Sera said. She got up from the chair and began packing things away, "I'll go shopping for the things I need tomorrow while Amu opens up the café," she spun around to see Yamato still sitting there, "are you tired?" she asked.

"Kind of," he answered.

"Sorry for making you wait," she apologized.

Yamato smiled and shook his head, "No I didn't mind," he said and got up from the bar stool, "are you heading home?" he asked.

Sera nodded.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"No, my mom came by earlier to borrow my car since her car is in the shop. I was planning to catch the last train but…it seems like it's too late," Sera while glancing up at the clock for the time.

"I can send you home," Yamato stated.

"But…I've already asked enough help from you today already," Sera said with guilt.

"I don't mind," Yamato told her, "you can keep asking for help from me all you like," he confessed. He grabbed Sera's jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "C'mon, let me send you home."

* * *

"So?" Misao asked Tusk as they sat in the car.

"She didn't pick up," Tusk answered and try to call again but was directed straight to Sera's voicemail, "it was as if she purposely hung up on me."

"Try again tomorrow morning," Misao suggested, "maybe she's tired from working all day."

Tusk sighed nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Remember Tusk, in order to get into a girl's heart, you can't be pushy," Misao commented.

Tusk nodded and bit the bottom of his lips. He couldn't quite understand it all but hearing what Misao said was true. Forcing yourself into a girl's heart wasn't the correct way to go. Tusk will just have to try again tomorrow morning. He placed his phone down and shift the car into drive.

* * *

Yamato opened the car door for Sera and closed it when she entered. He walked over to the driver's side and slipped into the car. He turned on the car, turned on the heater, and turned on the radio, "What do you feel like listening to?" he asked as she shift the car into drive.

"Anything is fine with me," Sera answered.

"Okay," Yamato left the radio station alone and peeled away from the curb.

Sera grabbed her purse and searched through it for her phone but failed to find it, "Did I leave my phone back there?" she told herself while patting the pockets of her jacket.

"Did you need to make a phone call?" Yamato asked.

Sera nodded.

"I need to call my mom to see where she's at," she answered.

"Use my phone," Yamato suggested and gave her his phone. Sera took the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Mom? Where are you?" Sera asked. She stayed silent for a while, "what? What do you mean a snow storm?"

Instantly the song from the radio station gets cut and the sound of an alert news comes on.

"Tonight we will be experiencing a snow storm so we are requesting for the people of Japan to please stay inside. I repeat, we will be experiencing a snow storm so please stay inside. The snow storm is predicted to hit by 11 close to 12 so please stay warm and stay inside."

The news dies and the song comes back on.

"Yeah I just got off right now," Sera answered, "a friend of mine is sending me home," she glanced at the clock on the dashboard and noticed that it was already 11:40 pm, "what? You want me to what? To stay at a motel for the night? You're not home? Where are you?" Sera waited for her mom to answer back, "Oh at Kazakiri-san's house."

Yamato frowned. He was planning to go home and visit his dad tonight and spend some father and son time together but since Sera's mom was at his house, he couldn't do so. He had to change his plans. He couldn't let Sera know that they'll be step siblings soon. In order to get Sera to remember their past together, to make her fall deeply and madly in love with him, and to make sure that she doesn't end up with anyone else but him in this lifetime so that the cycle won't break, Yamato had to do something else.

"How far is your house from here?" he asked.

Sera said bye to her mom over the phone and hung up, "Kind of far," she stated.

"My place isn't far from here, just about 5 minutes," Yamato explained, "if you don't mind, you can spend the night at my apartment."

"Um…," Sera bit the bottom of her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," Yamato chuckled, "if that's what you're worrying about."

"I don't have a choice right now," Sera said while looking at the clock, "the storm is going to hit soon, my mom isn't home and my house is too far. I might as well spend the night at your house and leave early tomorrow morning," she said.

Yamato pulled to the curb of the street and set the car into park. He turned to the side to face Sera who was still staring outside, "Hey," he called softly, catching Sera's attention. When Sera turned to look at him, Yamato saw the worried-ness in her eyes. Thinking of the best way to calm her nerves down, Yamato reached out and clasped her hands into his, "I'll be honest Sera, you're too precious for me to do any harm."

"It's…"

But before Sera could go on, Yamato brought her hands up to his lips and kissed it, "Trust me," he said, staring right into her eyes.

Sera felt her heart jump over mountains again. The look in Yamato's eyes told her that she could trust him. The look in his eyes made her want to do all kinds of risky thing with him because everything just felt right and safe. Sera nodded. Yamato gave her a smile and pulled away. He shifted the car back into drive and drove off to his apartment.

* * *

Author's Note: Longer chapter this time. Enjoy! And make sure to let me know what you guys think of it!


	7. Don't you Remember me Sera?

Yamato pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex. Without waiting for Yanato to come open the door for her, Sera opened it herself and stepped out.

"It's beginning to snow heavier now," Sera commented as she watched the snow fall through the window. Yamato locked his car and walked over to her side, "I'm a bit worried about my mom though…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Yamato reassured her. Yamato and his father both have the same personality when it comes to the woman in their lives. They will go through thick and thins, hills and mountains to make sure that the person whom they're interested in is perfectly safe.

He rubbed Sera's shoulders to let her know that everything will be okay. Sera turned to give him a small smile before following him to the elevator. Yamato pressed the fifth button floor before closing the elevator door.

"Are you hungry?" Yamato asked, "we were so caught up with cleaning the café that I forgot to ask if you wanted something to eat on the way here."

Sera placed a hand on her stomach, "I am, a bit," she said, "I don't think I've eaten since seven."

"I'll see what I have in my apartment," Yamato told her. Yamato's phone rung in his pants letting him know that he had received a text message. He pulled it out to see Tusk's name flashing on his screen.

"Who is it?" Sera asked, trying her best to not lean over and check if it was her mom.

"Tusk," Yamato answered. He hit the ignore button and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. The elevator stopped at the 5th floor and the door opened. Yamato walked out first with Sera following behind. He stopped at a door with a sign that said "Kazakiri" and opened it. The both of them walked into a very clean genkan. Sera slipped off her shoes and stood there and waited while Yamato did the same. Yamato opened the shoe closet beside him and pulled out a black pair of house slippers, "for my guests," he said and placed it in front of Sera. Sera slipped in and walked up the one step stair.

"Your place, it's really nice," She commented.

Yamato slipped on his house slippers as well, "thank you," he replied, "follow me," he said. Sera nodded and followed Yamato down the short hallway that lead into an extravagant living area. The living area was as big as her apartment with her mother. It had high ceilings that seemed to go on forever. The living area had a very interested ceiling light. The light was carved into the ceiling in a shape of a circle and inside the circle were two ceiling lights, giving the room some depth and dimension. The room was rounded so it had windows that started at the ceiling and extended downward until it met the floor and it wrapped throughout the whole entire room until it met the end of the apartment. Giving the apartment extravagate views and more space. The floor was made of linoleum white tiles which was seen throughout the whole living area and in the kitchen. In the living are sat a television by the wall with a photo of a beautiful green flower hanging above it. In front of the television was a white sofa that held approximately four people. It was decorated with a two deep blue sofa pillows and a red and blue striped sofa pillow. Beside the sofa was a light brown side table that held a fake plant and some books here and there. On the ground in front of the sofa was a white rug that had a light brown rectangular coffee table sitting on top of it. To the far right side of the living room was a fireplace (not a real one but one that can still heat up the apartment). To the left side of the living area was the eating area. It held a long dining table that held approximately six people. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful circular three tiered chandelier made of nothing but glass. Behind the dining table was the kitchen area. It had light brown wooden counter top with a sink sitting in the middle of it. The stove was across the sink but on the other side of the kitchen area. Beside the other side of the counter top was the fridge that held Yamato's foods.

To Sera's right was a hallway that led to what she's guessing the rooms and restrooms of this apartment.

"Have a seat at the sofa, I'll go see if I can whip up something fast for you," Yamato suggested.

Following Yamato's orders, Sera walked over to the sofa and sat down while Yamato entered the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

"Do you want any help?" Sera asked.

"I think I'll be fine," Yamato answered. A few minutes later, he pulls out food items to cook a fast but tasty pasta dish for the both of them. Sera sat at the sofa watching Yamato do all the cooking. After half an hour later, Yamato turned off the stove and placed his homemade pasta into two plates. He brought it over to the dining table and set them down on top of the eating mats. After he was done setting up the table for dinner (and also very proud of himself) Yamato glanced over to call Sera for dinner but saw that she was already napping on the sofa. He walked over to her and squatted down, "Hey," he called softly.

Sera stirred in her sleep and then opened her eyes. Yamato's handsome face came into view which caused her to widen her eyes and jolt herself, "I'm so sorry that dozed off," she apologized while rubbing her tired eyes.

Yamato chuckled and sat beside her, "Are you too tired to eat?" he asked.

Sera yawned and stretched beside him, "A bit," she answered, 'and I'm a bit cold too," she placed both hands on her arms and rubbed them for heat. Yamato got up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace, "is it real?" she asked, "I didn't see any chimney when we were driving into the parking garage."

"It's not, but this fireplace does its job," Yamato answered. He grabbed the remote control sitting by the television entertainment and turned on the fireplace.

"That's pretty handy to have a fireplace in your apartment," Sera commented. She felt the heat of the fireplace seep into the room. It circled her shivering body and calmed her down, "it heats up pretty quick in here," she stated and took off her jacket and scarf.

"It does," Yamato walked over to the dining table and began cleaning up the food.

"Wait. I can eat since I'm awake and you took your time to make dinner for us," Sera said and got up from the sofa. She walked over to where Yamato was standing and sat down in the chair, "thank you for dinner," she told him with a cheeky smile.

Yamato chuckled and pinched her cheeks then walked over to the empty chair that had a plate of pasta sitting in front of it. He slid in and the both of them began eating.

After dinner, and with the help of Sera the two of them cleaned up the mess and were now sitting in front of the television watching the late night shows. Sera was sitting beside Yamato with her feet propped on the sofa and leaning onto the arm chair beside her. She left a few space in between them so it wouldn't become too awkward. The two of them sat there, not talking and concentrating on the television when a huge howl of wind came rattling the window of the apartment. Sera jumped in freight as she stared straight at the window.

"The wind is angry tonight," she commented.

As soon as she said that, the electricity goes out immediately including the fireplace.

"Damn," Yamato cursed and got up from the sofa, "seems like the blizzard knocked out the electricity."

Sera stood up and stretched as well, "I guess it's time to call it a night," she said and yawned, "but with the fireplace gone, it's starting to get cold in here," she rubbed her arms creating friction to keep her warm.

"Here wear this," Yamato grabbed his long coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, "apparently my apartment is only a one bedroom apartment so you can sleep in my room while I sleep out here," he suggested.

"No no, this is your place," Sera refused, "it only makes sense for me to sleep out here."

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked and she nodded, "okay well let me go bring extra blankets and pillows for you then."

Sera watched as Yamato walked away from her and disappeared into the hallway. She shivered in the coat and glanced at the window. Indeed the blizzard had kicked up. The window was now iced with snow and the wind was howling so angry that she felt like the whole place was shaking. Sera didn't like to be left alone during storms like this, be it blizzards or thunder storms. She hated that feeling waking up in the middle of the night to hear nothing but the angry storm pounding against her bedroom window. Usually when a storm comes about, Sera would make the decision to sleep with her mom so that she would feel safe. But because she's not home, Sera had no choice but to face her fear.

Yamato returned with a pile of blankets and some pillow. He placed it on the coffee table and began fixing the sofa area for Sera to sleep on. After he was done, Sera walked up to the sofa and sat down, "Thank you Yamato," she said.

"Yeah no problem," Yamato replied, "I'll be in my room if you need anything. It's the first door to your right when you walk down the hallway," he instructed.

Sera nodded and after some reassurance to Yamato that she will be fine, Yamato finally left her alone to deal with her fear. Taking in a deep courageous breath, Sera got under the blanket and tried to drown out the sound of the wind.

* * *

 _"_ _Hime-sama," an old man dressed in a red yukata called. He stopped in front of a traditional Japanese room made of rice papers and got on his knees, "your mother calls for you."_

 _She sighed. She rolled her eyes. She stopped combing her long black hair and placed the comb on the vanity in front of her, "What business does she want with me?" she asked, a bit annoyed at the moment._

 _"_ _I am not sure but she told me to come get you hime-sama," the man pressed on._

 _She got up from her sitting position and walked over to slide open the door She glared at the man first before turning to her left and making her way to go see her mother the queen. Once she entered the grand room, she made her way over to her parents and kneeled before them, "Your daughter Sera is here," she announced._

 _"_ _Sera," her mother called, "your father and I are very disappointed in you."_

 _Sera held her head low and bit her lips. She knew exactly what her mom was referring to. Sera was engaged to be married to another prince in Japan that goes by the name of Daisuke. Although she was engaged, she didn't agree to the arranged marriage. A few months ago, she met a person whom she said that was her soul mate but the only thing was he too was engaged to another princess in Japan. Even though engaged to different people, Sera and her soul mate still disobeyed their parents rules and met with each other._

 _"_ _Yui told me that you went out of your way to meet him again last night," her mother angrily stated, "what have your father and I told you about him?"_

 _"_ _He is our enemy Sera," her father said this time, "their family and our family has never gotten along with each other."_

 _"_ _But I love him!" Sera shouted, and raised her head, "I love him can't you see?" she asked._

 _"_ _Love cannot win your enemy my dear," her mother said softly this time, "he is just using you to conquer our part of land."_

 _"_ _No he is not mother," Sera argued, "he truly loves me for me," she placed a hand on her heart and wept, "you can't tell me who to love and who not to love."_

 _"_ _Yes we can!" her father shouted and stood up from his chair, "you are our only daughter and the only rightful one to succeed our throne, I will not allow my daughter make a fool of me by marrying our enemy."_

 _"_ _Is that all I am to you father?" Sera asked with tears in her eyes, "nothing but a tool to you?"_

 _"_ _Sera…your father…,"_

 _"_ _No, I don't' want to hear any of this any longer!" Sera shouted and stood up from her kneeling position. She covered her ears and ran out of the grand room. She ran, ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Sera stopped in the woods by a quiet river. She braced herself against the tree and wept. Why? How? Why couldn't her parents understand that she loved him? Why are they torturing her? Don't they understand what love means? Didn't they marry out of love as well?_

 _"_ _Sera…," cam a familiar voice and a familiar presence. The hair on Sera's back stood as the person who called for her name stepped closer, "Sera," came the voice again._

 _She gulped. She wanted to run but somehow her legs wouldn't carry her anymore. Her legs felt like they weighed a thousand tons. Sera knew all too well who this person was. It was the same exact person who followed her in the cornfield. The person whom she wanted to get rid of._

 _"_ _Sera…," came the voice again._

 _"_ _Don't come any closer!" Sera shouted._

 _The person didn't oblige to her orders. Instead she was spun forcefully around to face him. Expecting to see a face, Sera was once again met with nothing but a black silhouette._

 _And she screamed._

 _The hand of her follower covered her mouth and his head moved side to side to scan if anyone had heard her scream, "Shhh," he hissed, "they might hear you."_

 _"_ _Let me go," she muttered into his hand._

 _"_ _I can't," the person said. After Sera struggled for a few moments, she stopped. Her follower uncapped her mouth and grabbed her by the shoulders, "don't you remember me Sera?" he asked._

 _Sera stayed silent._

 _"_ _I'm your lover. We met during a festival in your city. You dropped your hairpin and I had returned it to you. You and I fell madly and deeply in love with each other but our families' threatened to tear us apart. That's when we ran away together and met this old lady who said that she could help us. But with one consequence."_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about," Sera half shouted half whispered, "I don't even know who you are."_

 _"_ _You died for me Sera," the person pressed on, "don't you remember? You died for me so that we could be together for eternity."_

 _Sera shook her head and began struggling again, "let me go! I don't know who you are!"  
_

* * *

Yamato awoke in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty with an itchy throat. He got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out from his eyes. Slipping on his house slippers, Yamato dragged his way out of his bedroom to the kitchen for a cup of water. As soon as he stepped out of the hallway into the living area, he heard some rustling coming to his right side. He turned his attention over and saw Sera tossing and turning in her sleep, "Sera?" he called. Forgetting about his cup of water, Yamato walked over to Sera and shook her body, "hey, wake up," he called.

Sera's eyes shot open. Vision of the ceiling and the familiar surrounding came into view, "Where…where am I?" she asked.

"At my place," Yamato said.

Sera snapped her head to the side to see a Yamato's silhouette standing there. Instantly she sat up and scooted way from him, "Hey, what's the matter?" Yamato asked, not sure what has gotten into her.

"Stay away from me," Sera frantically demanded.

"Hey, Sera what's going on?" Yamato asked. He scooted forward and placed a hand on her head, "did you have a nightmare?" he asked, "it's okay, and the nightmare is gone. You're back to reality now."

Sera breathed in and out heavily. Noticing that it was nothing but a dream, Sera closed her eyes and let the warmth of Yamato's hand sooth her down, "Yeah, I did have a nightmare," she said.

"Oh? Would you mind telling me what it was so that you can get it out of your system?" he asked. Yamato got up to sit next to Sera on the sofa.

"Well…I…"

After letting Yamato in about her nightmare, Sera noticed that he wasn't saying anything to her, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, nudging him in the stomach.

"Um…yeah," Yamato said, "so this person has been haunting you?"

Sera nodded.

"And he keeps asking if you remember him?"

Sear nodded again, "He makes it seem like we've had a past life together," she stated.

Yamato gave out a force chuckle and stood up, "Um…yeah…wow what a nightmare," he stretched and was about to walk away when Sera grabbed his wrist, "hm?"

"Can…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, biting the bottom of her lips, "I'm scared I might fall back into that dream."

Yamato smiled and sat back down, "Sure," he said, "I'll be here all night long so don't be scared. I'll drive off any nightmare you have," he teased. Sera giggled and smacked Yamato in the stomach.

"I'm never fond of storms so…"

"How about this," Yamato suggested. He grabbed Sera by the shoulders and pulled her into him, "while you sleep, I'll keep the nightmares away by holding you tonight?" he asked.

Because of the darkness, Yamato didn't see Sera's face turning red. She didn't give him any answer but a nod of her head and snuggled into his chest.

"Yamato..," Sera called out his name after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Yamato hummed.

"What do you think of dreams? How do you interpret them?"

"Well, I think dreams are just dreams and you shouldn't worry about them so much," he lied, "go to sleep, you'll feel better soon tomorrow."

Sera nodded and drifted off to sleep.

In the dark, Yamato sat there staring at the white walls, "this is what you were talking about…right?" he murmured softly to himself after Sera had dozed off. He glanced down at the sleeping angelic face and swiped way some hair, "you'll start remembering our times together. But I wonder will you be scared of them?" he asked.

Yamato closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. :D


	8. Cooking Pancakes Together

Sunday morning came by rather fast. Yamato awoke on the sofa alone. He glanced around himself, expecting to see Sera but didn't. He got up from the sofa and stretched. From afar, he heard distant noises of dishes clattering against each other. Realizing where Sera had gone to, Yamato made his way over to the kitchen. In there he saw Sera mixing a bowl of what seemed like pancake mix. Not wanting to disrupt her concentration (because currently, Sera was really focused with the bowl and whisk at hand that she has her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth) Yamato leaned against the wall and watched.

"I think that should be good enough," Sera told herself before placing the whisk onto a clean napkin. Slowly, she pour a bit of the pancake batter into the hot frying pan and began moving the frying pan in circular motion, "this is harder than it looks," she complained. Not willing to give up, Sera placed the pan back on the stove and waited for the bottom part of the pancake to cook. After a few minutes of waiting, she grabbed the spatula and with all her might, flipped the pancake over. But then she failed as she got pancake batter all over the stove.

Sera pouted.

Yamato chuckled.

Sera jumped and spun around to see a laughing Yamato by the wall, "What's so funny?" she demanded to know in a cute voice.

Yamato slapped his thighs a bit before calming himself down, "The pancake batter didn't even make it into the pan," he pointed out.

Sera put on a sad face and turned off the stove, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast but it seemed like that person doesn't want it so I'm just going to leave now," she tore the apron off of her and began stomping away.

Yamato reached out and caught her by the wrist just when she walked pass, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but come here," he dragged Sera back into the kitchen and got rid of the failed pancake in the pan. He sprayed a layer of cooking oil from can named Pam and set the pan back on the stove, "you have to wait for the pan to heat up first before pouring your batter in," he instructed. Sera, not wanting to be taught the correct way to making pancake, crossed her arms and looked away. Yamato too noticed of her stubborn attitude but ignored it.

That has always been one of Sera's habits. Whenever Yamato tried to teach her something new (especially when deep down she knew that she didn't get it right) she would pout, cross her arms and look away. She acted as if she wasn't paying attention when reality was, she was paying attention.

"When the oil is hot enough, you pour in the batter but slowly though," Yamato grabbed the bowl of batter slowly poured the mixture in, "Don't try to move the pan in circular motion. Instead, let the batter sit there and cook for about a good two to three minutes," he waited for the batter to cook on the bottom first.

"But how do you know when it's ready to be flipped?" Sera asked.

"Oh, so you are paying attention," Yamato teased.

Sera pouted again and looked away.

This caused Yamato to laugh, "Well you'll have to test it out," he grabbed the spatula and placed it under the pancake, "If you can pick up the pancake with the spatula without having any of the batter drip then it's ready to be flipped," he flipped the batter over, "But you have to flip quickly or else it'll get all over the place," he said and eyed the dirty mess that he'll have to clean up afterwards.

"Sorry about that," Sera apologized with her head hanging, "I didn't mean to."

Yamato glanced at her and smiled. He placed the spatula back on the counter and cupped her face in his hands, "Hey look at me," he said softly, lifting Sera's face so that she can look him in the eyes, "I'm not mad at you," he said, "I just think it's cute that you don't know how to cook pancake."

Sera pouted again.

"But I'll teach you," he lets go of Sera and grabbed the spatula. He scooped the fully cooked pancake from the pan and placed it on the empty plate next to the stove, "come here," he grabbed for Sera's hand and forced her to stand in front of him. Yamato grabbed the oil spraying can and sprayed some oil in it then grabbed the bowl. He took both of Sera's hands and placed them where his hands used to be, "slowly pour it in," he instructed.

Sera obliged.

"I'll tell you when to stop," he said.

Sera continued to pour.

"That should be good enough," Yamato told her. He took the bowl from Sera and placed it back on the counter, "now time to do the waiting game," he stated.

The two of them stood there in front of the stove waiting for the bottom side of the pancake to cook. Sera at the front and Yamato standing directly behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him onto her. It was a good thing that Yamato was standing behind her and not in the front because right now, Sera was turning red, as red as a tomato. Yamato had to try his best to not wrap Sera into his arms, spin her around and smack a kiss on her lips. Didn't help that her smell was intoxicating him at the moment.

"Is…is it ready to be flipped now?" came Sera's soft voice.

Yamato shook his head and cleared his throat, "Um…yeah," he grabbed the spatula and handed it to her, "here, take a hold of the spatula."

Sera grabbed it and slid it beneath pancake. Yamato placed his hand over Sera's and immediately she felt a jolt of shock run through her. Her heart began beating faster and faster every seconds Yamato took to help guide her to flip the pancake. She gulped and felt like a bucket of water was being poured down her face, "Ready…," Yamato said behind her, 'and flip," quickly and swiftly, he guided Sera's hands and together they both successfully flipped the pancake over, "you did it," he said happily.

Sera smiled and immediately pulled her hands out from his, "I…think I'm going to go wash up," she said. Sera had to make up an excuse to get away from Yamato because currently, she couldn't control the beating of her heart or the way Yamato is making her feel, "where's the restroom?" she asked.

"The first door to your left down the hallway," Yamato answered.

Sera nodded her head and quickly disappeared from Yamato's sight. Once inside the restroom, she splashed cold water on her face, "Get ahold of yourself Sera," she hissed to her reflection, "what has gotten into you?" she glanced down at her hands, "that shock, I wonder if he felt it too," she murmured, rubbing the hand that Yamato had touch.

She didn't know how long she had locked herself in the restroom because there was a knock at the door, "Sera, breakfast is ready," she jumped from hearing Yamato's voice.

"Ah..I'll be there in a bit," she called. Sera splashed a few more rounds of cold water on her face first before wiping it with the towel hanging in the restroom. She exited the restroom and made her way back to the eating area. She sat down and waited for Yamato to fill up two cups of orange juice.

"Here you go," he said and placed it in front of her, "not sure if you're an orange juice fan but if you aren't, I can get you water."

"It's fine," Sera chimed, "I love orange juice."

 _Just the way you did back then._

Yamato thought to himself. He smiled and began digging in.

"Yamato," Sera called, breaking the silence that surrounded them, "tell me about your family."

"My family?" Yamato asked.

Sera nodded.

Yamato gulped down the piece of pancake in his mouth and took a sip from his cup, "Well I have a dad and a mom…"

Sera nodded and stared intently at him.

"And….a sister," he partially lied.

"You do?" Sera beamed, "I would like to meet her."

"She doesn't live in Japan," Yamato lied, "she got married and moved to the United States with her husband."

"Oh, that sounds awesome."

"Yeah I guess you can say that," Yamato poked fork holes into his pancake.

"So does that mean that your parents are still living here?" Sera asked, noticing that Yamato stopped talking and instead was playing with his food.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I would like to meet them too," Sera beamed.

"Sure," Yamato said.

"Really?"

Yamato nodded, "One day when I'm not too busy. The both of us can go visit them in Kyoto," he lied.

"So you're from Kyoto?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yamato answered, "I was born there but I moved here to pursue my dreams."

"Wow, that's so awesome," Sera chimed.

"Tell me about your family Sera," Yamato said.

"Hm…my family…well, I lost my father while my mom was giving birth to me so I never got the chance to see how he looked like."

"I'm sorry," Yamato said, reaching out to grab ahold of her hand.

Sera smiled, "It's okay. Growing up, my mom told me great stories of my father. How loving he was. How he built my crib instead of purchasing one," she sighed, "I've seen photos of my father and he does look like a very loving and caring father."

"I'm sure he is," Yamato said.

"After many years of being a single mother while raising me, my mother started dating three months ago," Sera went on, "she met a man named Kazakiri Jin who is the CEO to the biggest music entertainment in Japan."

"Kazakiri Jin? I've heard of him," Yamato stated, "it's always been my dream to get the chance to work with him."

"Really?" Sera beamed, "I think that I might be able to hook you up with that."

"That'll be awesome," Yamato said.

Sera fell silent.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "you fell silent all of a sudden."

"It's just that, after three months of dating Kazakiri-san, my mother told me that she'll be marrying him soon," Sera sadly said.

"You don't approve of them?" Yamato asked, wanting to know how Sera truly felt about his father's relationship with her mother.

"It's not that I don't," Sera stated, "but I'm just afraid that my image of the loving and caring father existed while I was in my mother's womb would disappear once Kazakiri-san walks in. He looks like a great guy who truly loves my mother and I do want my mother to be happy but…" she sighed, "I guess I'm just scared with all these new changes."

"Sera," Yamato called softly, catching her attention from across the table, "I agree that it must be a scary thing to deal with all these new changes but…although we may have only known each other for a few days, you can always come to me and talk about stuff. I'll be here waiting for you," he suggested.

Sera smiled and nodded, "Definitely," she answered, "Although we've only met for a few days, I've felt like we've known each other for eternity already."

"Same here," Yamato said with a smile.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and the sleep area in the living room, Yamato walked Sera down to the parking garage, "You sure you don't want me to send you?" he asked.

"I'll catch a taxi," Sera answered, "I've already asked too much from you already." She smiled at Yamato and walked away without saying goodbye. Yamato didn't stop her either. Sera stopped midway in her walk and spun back around. She ran up to Yamato and stopped in front of him.

"Did you forget something?" he asked.

Sera nodded.

"I can go get it for you," he suggested.

Sera shook her head.

"Then what is…" Yamato stopped talking as soon as Sera tip toed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank for you letting me stay for the night," She said with a huge smile, "I'll see you around sometimes," she waved bye to a still stunned Yamato and walked away.

Yamato couldn't believe it. Somehow he had made his way back to his apartment but the scene of Sera kissing him on the cheek continued to replay in his head. He closed the door to his apartment and slid down the door, "She kissed me…," he muttered to himself while displaying a huge satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

The door to the café opened and Sera walked in. Amu glanced up from the cash register and immediately ran up to her friend, "Where were you last night?" the older one asked, "I tried calling your phone but you never picked up. I was so worried about you after finding out that there was a blizzard."

"I accidentally left my phone here," Sera told Amu, "did you find it?" she asked.

Amu shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Sera asked, "I was right there yesterday and my phone was sitting right here next to my papers," she said, pointing a finger at where she was at yesterday night.

"I came in this morning and nothing was here," Amu told her.

Sera rubbed her hair in frustration and squat down to see if she had placed it in the shelves below the counter, "It has to be here somewhere," she muttered.

"If you don't have your phone then who does?" Amu asked.

"I don't know," Sera answered, "last night it was just me and Yamato here."

"Do you think Yamato-san took it by accident?" Amu pondered.

"I don't think so because if he did, he would have given it to me," Sera stated and got up from her squatting position.

"Where did you go last night?" Amu asked, "I tried calling your house phone but you didn't pick up either."

Sera hopped onto the chair sitting behind the register counter and spun in circles, "I was at Yamato's place."

Amu gasped loudly. She ran up to her friend and stopped her from spinning, "What?" she squealed.

"After hearing that there was going to be a blizzard soon, Yamato suggested me to stay at his place for the night since my place was too far away. I didn't want to bother you so I accepted his offer."

"Where was your mom?" Amu asked.

"She was bunking at Kazakiri-san's place last night," Sera answered.

Amu squealed even more, "So mother went to spend time with her future husband and daughter went to spend time with her future soul mates," she jumped up and down like a kid with cotton candy, "this is so cute!"

"Amu, you're creeping me out," Sera said, moving away from her friend.

The door to the café opened and Tusk strolled in, "Good morning Sera-san," he greeted, "and Amu-san, good morning."

Sera got up from the chair, "Good morning Tusk," she greeted him.

"Sera," Tusk walked up to the counter and sat down on the bar stool, "are you busy today?" he asked.

"Kind of, why?" Sera answered.

"Well I was thinking…," he glanced at Amu and then back at Sera then back at Amu, "Amu-san, can I borrow Sera for the day?" he asked.

"That depends on what you're trying to do to her?" Amu teased.

"I wanted her to go on a movie date with me," Tusk said.

"Sure, fine with me," Amu replied.

"But…Amu…"

"I'll have Leo come help me," Amu said before Sera got the chance to say anything else.

"Since when did you become fond of Leo?" Sera asked.

"I'm not," Amu answered, "but who else can I call when Kasumi is busy with Takaharu? And you're busy with Tusk so I might as well ring up Leo."

"I guess you do have a point there," Sera stated.

"So is that a yes?" Tusk asked.

Sera shrugged and walked over to him, "I guess," she answered. Tusk smiled and motioned for Sera to walk ahead.

"After you," he stated.

Sera chuckled and walked off first. Tusk spun around and gave Amu a thumbs up and a wink before following Sera.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah...Sera...I'm so proud of you. :D


	9. Sera is Yamato's

Yamato pushed himself away from his desk in his black leather chair. He spun around in circles a few times before stopping himself. The whole time since Sera's departure, he couldn't get the image of Sera walking back to him to place a kiss on his cheek. A smile crept up on his face. So engrossed in his thoughts about Sera, Yamato almost didn't noticed the unfamiliar ringtone.

"Huh?" he pushed himself to sit straight up in his chair. He glanced around his room for the object that was ringing. Noticing that the ring was coming from his coat, Yamato got up from his seat and made his way over to the coatrack. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out Sera's phone. On the screen flashed a photo of Sera and her mother.

Yamato had forgotten that last night, he purposely took Sera's phone after he saw Tusk calling her. He didn't need Sera to end up with anyone else but him in this life time. After all, Sera and he are meant to be together and if it's true what the old lady told them then he can't allow her to fall in love with anyone but him. Yamato would do all he can to make sure that Sera is by his side no matter what comes their way, even if it meant Sera finding out the truth about him after their parents' wedding.

He allowed the phone to hang up by itself before dropping it back into the pocket, "I better return this to Sera," he told himself. Yamato slipped into his jacket and left his room.

* * *

At the movie theater, Tusk and Sera stood in line waiting to purchase their ticket for the new Captain America movie. Sera let out a tired yawn and jumped up and down in place.

"Are you cold?" Tusk asked.

"A little," Sera answered, "but I have a scarf to keep me warm," she said with a smile.

Tusk nodded and stayed silent while Sera enjoyed the views around her, "So do you always have to disguise yourself whenever you want to go out and enjoy time like this?" she asked.

"Kind of," Tusk answered, "it's to keep me safe. At least that's what Yamato told me."

"Right," Sera commented, "by the way, did Yamato let you know that he'll be using my café as the main plot in his upcoming movie?" she asked.

"Really?" Tusk beamed happily.

Sera chuckled at how Tusk went from being mellow to instantly happy, "Yes. He had asked me about the offer a few days ago but I didn't give him an answer until recently."

"That means I'll get to see you more often," Tusk said, ignoring what Sera had just said.

"I guess so," Sera commented.

The two of them bought their tickets and went straight to the theater room. Sera sat down first before Tusk did, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," Sera answered, "I had breakfast at Yamato's place this morning."

"Yamato's place?" Tusk said in surprised, "you were at Yamato's place?"

"Yeah," Sera answered. She noticed the shock in Tusk's voice and quickly try to change the topic, "So have you seen this movie?" she asked, situating herself comfortably in her seat.

"Not yet," Tusk said slowly and scoot back into his chair, "but I heard from Misao that it's really good."

"Mm I see," Sera simply stated.

Tusk and Sera both sat there silently, not saying a single word to each other. Instead of moving her head to the side to check on Tusk, Sera moved her eyes to her left and noticed that he was rather bothered, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why were you at Yamato's place last night?" Tusk asked, not turning to face her.

"Well, Yamato came to see me after work last night and helped me clean up. He offered me a ride home but when we received news that there was going to be a blizzard soon, he told me that I could stay at his place for the night since I live too far," she explained, "he was only being nice by letting me stay at his house."

Tusk nodded.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Sera said and stood up from the chair.

"I'll go," Tusk immediately stood up as well.

"It's fine," Sera replied, "I have to go use the restroom anyways so I'll go," she walked passed Tusk and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Yamato parked his car in front of the café and got out. He made his way inside the half empty café and walked over to Amu, "Good morning Amu-san," he greeted the short haired girl.

Amu glanced up and greeted him back with a good morning and a huge smile, "I hope we didn't bother you too much last night," she said.

"It's fine," Yamato reassured her, "is Sera in?" he asked.

"She left with Tusk a few mintues ago," Amu answered.

"With Tusk?" Yamato asked, slightly frowning from hearing Amu's answer.

"Yeah, they went on a movie date together this morning," Amu went on, "did you need to talk to Sera about work? She doesn't have her phone so you won't be able to contact her but I can let her know that you came by when she comes back."

"No it's fine," Yamato stated, "I'll just come by another time," he gave Amu a bow before leaving.

* * *

Sera exited the woman's restroom and walked up to the pay phone. She inserted some coins, dialed the café's number, and waited for Amu to pick up.

"Thank you for calling Summer Café, how may I direct your call this morning," came Amu's cheerful voice.

"Amu, it's me Sera," Sera said over the phone.

"Oh hey Sera," Amu chimed, "are you having fun with Tusk-san?" she asked.

"The movie hasn't started yet so I'm out here buying something to eat," Sera replied, "anyways, were you able to find my phone?" she asked, worried that her mother might have called her.

"Sorry I haven't," Amu said, "I tried searching everywhere but I couldn't find it."

Sera sighed and leaned against the pay phone, "I guess I'll just have to purchase a new one," she murmured.

"I'm sorry Sera," Amu apologized, "maybe you dropped it outside when going home yesterday."

"Yeah maybe," Sera said, "well anyways, thanks for searching it for me. I better get going before Tusk thinks that I left him."

"Okay, have fun then," Amu said.

Sera hung up the phone and heaved out a heavy disappointed sigh.

"Looking for this?" came a voice behind her. Sera glanced up and saw her phone dangling in front of her from someone's hand. She turned to see who had her phone and when Yamato's face came into view, she smiled.

"Yamato," she said happily, "you found my phone."

"Sorry, I had taken it by accident last night after you had packed up your things," he lied and handed it back to her, "I forgot to give it back to you yesterday night and this morning."

Sera gave Yamato a hearty laugh and took the phone from him, "its fine," she told him, "it's a good thing you had it though. I was worried that I might have to go purchase a new phone."

"Are you here to watch a movie?" Yamato asked, scanning the area for any signs of Tusk.

"Yeah, I'm here with Tusk," Sera answered, "I came out to use the restroom and maybe get something to eat."

"What movie are you guys watching?" Yamato asked.

"Captain America," Sera answered.

"Wow interesting, I also came to watch that," he held up his ticket for the movie.

"Perfect! We can all sit together then," Sera beamed.

* * *

Tusk glanced at his watch and tapped the arm chair impatiently. Sera had gone to the restroom and to buy snacks for over twenty minutes now. He was starting to get worried that Sera left him after the way he reacted hearing that she had spent the night at Yamato's place. Eyeing the group of people that came in, Tusk finally made the decision to go out there and check if Sera needed any help just in case she didn't leave him yet. Just as he was about to stand up, Sera entered the room and that instantly calmed him down. But when he saw who walked in behind her, his heart constricted.

"Tusk, guess who I ran into outside," Sera said, "Yamato also came to watch the same movie as us," she walked pass Tusk and took a seat beside him.

"Good morning Tusk," Yamato greeted the older one. Instead of sitting next to his friend, Yamato walked pass both Tusk and Sera and took a seat beside her, "want any popcorn?" he asked, offering the bucket to Tusk.

Tusk shook his head.

The lights in the movie room dimmed into darkness, letting people know that the movie was about to begin. Yamato sat comfortably in his chair and smile, contented that he had successfully blocked Tusk from his game with Sera.

Midway through the movie, Yamato took a huge leap of fate and placed a hand on Sera's thigh. Sera tensed up but after knowing that it was only Yamato, she went back to her comfortable position. Tusk shifted in his seat and (without knowing that Yamato had placed his hand on Sera's thigh) pretended to stretch his arms, placing one over Sera's shoulder. Sera turned to glance at Tusk who acted like he didn't know what was going on while Yamato glared at the older one's hand.

After the movie had finished, the trio walked out with Tusk and Yamato at the side and Sera in the middle, "That was a great movie wasn't it?" Sera asked the two men. She held onto the tub of popcorn she had ordered hours ago, "I really like it when at the end the guy…"

"Are you hungry Sera?" Tusk asked.

"Not really," Sera answered, "I was so occupied eating my snacks that I don't feel hungry right now."

"I'll be going then," Yamato chimed in. He glanced at Sera whose face immediately went from happy to disappointment. Seeing that reaction from her made Yamato feel happy inside, "I have a lot of work to finish before Monday comes," he told them, "I only came here for a nice break."

"Oh well…I guess I'll see you around then," Sera said, trying her best to hide the sadness in her voice.

Yamato gave the two a smile before bidding them a goodbye.

"I'll send you back to the café," Tusk offered.

Sera didn't answer but only gave him a nod while her eyes were glued to Yamato's back.

* * *

"I'm back," Sera called as soon as she walked into the café. Amu glanced up from the computer screen and immediately ran up to the younger one.

"Sera," Amu called. She held out her hands and laying in the middle of the palm of her hands laid Sera's phone, "Yamato-san came by earlier today to give you this," she said.

"He…did?" Sera asked, grabbing the phone from Amu, "did he by any chance asked you where I had gone to?"

Amu shook her head, "He asked if you were in and I said no but then I told him where you went."

Sera stuffed her phone in her back pocket and walked over to the bar counter, "Weird," she murmured to herself, "did Yamato…"

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked, following the younger one.

Sera shook her head and took a seat on the chair behind the counter, "I must be thinking too much," she told the older one while rubbing her temple.

"Tell me what's wrong," Amu prodded.

"I ran into Yamato at the movie theater," Sera told her, "and surprisingly he also bought tickets to the movie that Tusk and I watched too. It was as if he was purposely spying on us."

Amu chuckled, "Why would Yamato-san do that?" she asked, "if that was his intention, Yamato-san is a creep and he doesn't come off as that. I think you're just over thinking it Sera" Amu reassured her best friend, "anyways, I'm going to go to the kitchen to see if Leo needs any help. Call me if you need my back up," she said before disappearing.

Sera was left alone at the front of the café thinking to herself.

Later that day as the sun was beginning to set, Sera got out her cleaning supplies to start cleaning the café. She bowed to some customers who were leaving. She grabbed for the bottle of spray and a dry towel and took off towards the back of the room. She sprayed the surface of the table and began wiping away.

"Sera," someone called.

Sera turned around and saw her mother standing there, "Mom," she greeted her mother.

"Are you about to close?" Yoko asked, taking the seat beside her daughter.

"Just about," Sera answered.

"How was business today?"

"It was good," Sera said, wiping her semi-wet hands on her thighs, "did you just come back from somewhere? You're dressed pretty nice tonight," she teased.

"Jin-san and I are going to go out on a date," Yoko said, "I won't be home but I've already cooked dinner for you."

Sera smiled sweetly at her mother, "Thank you mom," she reached out and grabbed her mom's hands, "I know that I've been quite busy with my school and this café but don't be scared to ask me for help with stuff at home and with your wedding preparations."

"Oh, hi Yanagi-san," Amu greeted the pair of mother and daughter.

"Amu," Yoko said, smiling at the short haired girl, "it's nice to see you again. It's been a while since you've last came visit us."

"Ah…well I'm a bit busy these days," Amu said nervously, "my mother and father are doing renovations at home so I've been helping them with that."

"Amu, can you grab my mom a cup of water or something?" Sera asked.

"Sure," Amu answered, "I'll be right back," she turned and left them alone.

"So like I was saying," Sera picked up where she left off, "just don't hesitate okay mom. I do want to give you my input about your wedding and stuff."

Yoko nodded and fixed the messy strands of hair around her daughter's face, "I know," she said softly, "but our wedding isn't until a month away so I'm not too worry about it."

"A month flies by quick though," Sera commented, sitting still while her mother fixed her hair.

"Don't worry," Yoko stopped and grabbed Sera's hands again, "I'll let you in with everything soon. I've already envisioned the wedding invitations. Plus, Jin-san and I are going to go take some wedding photos this Monday so we can add it on the invitations."

Instead of saying anything to her mother, Sera sat there with a huge smile, "What's the matter?" Yoko asked.

Sera shook her head, "I'm just really happy for you. That's it," she breathed it.

Yoko chuckled and pulled her daughter into a hug, "And I'm so glad you accepted Jin-san so easily. It would have been really tough on me if you hadn't," she pulled away and cupped Sera's tiny face in her hands, "now that I've found my happiness, I want you to find yours as well."

Sera nodded, "I will mom," she stated, "don't worry. Whenever I do, you'll be the first person to know."

"Promise?" Yoko asked, sticking her pinky out to Sera.

"Promise," Sera answered, linking her pinky with her mother's, "actually," she said slowly, without pulling her finger away, "seems like I'm already starting to fall for someone."

Yoko gasped loudly, "Who?" she asked.

"But I don't want to rush things yet so I'll let you know when the right day comes," Sera said happily.

Yoko squealed like a little kid with candies and pulled Sera into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you."

Sera couldn't do anything else but chuckle as she watched her mother dance happily.

From afar, outside of the café, Yamato stood there watching both his future step-mother Yoko and future step-sister Sera sat together having a mother and daughter conversation. He leaned onto his red car and took off his sunglasses all the while still watching them. He smirked and twirled the sunglasses in his hands.

"I'm sorry Yoko-san but, you won't be too happy with what's coming your way soon," he told himself, "if anything, you would only end up hating me as your step-son," Yamato pushed himself off of the car and walked over to the driver's side and got in. He fixed the rear view mirror and continued to watch them through it.

"Sera is mine, no matter what."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the not update for the past two days. I ended up having two tests back to back at school so I've been focusing on studying but I'm back with another chapter. Hope my readers like it and don't forget to leave a review! Toodies~


	10. Who Kidnapped Sera?

Tusk arrived at the front of a tall building with huge letters saying "KZ Entertainment" at the top. He fixed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose first before walking up the steps that lead to several revolving doors. Once inside, he greeted the girl behind the counter of the first floor and made his way over to the elevator. He pressed on the up button and waited patiently for the door to slide open. The elevator stopped and dinged. He glanced up to walk in but stopped when he saw Sera standing in front of him.

"Sera," Tusk said surprisingly, "what are you doing here?" he asked, a bit happy that the first thing in the morning was running into her.

"I came by to have a quick meeting with Yamato," Sera answered, "did you need to go up?' she asked.

"Yeah," Tusk said but didn't enter.

The two of them stood there awkwardly before Sera stepped out, "I'll see you later then."

"Later?" Tusk confusingly asked, "what do you mean?"

"Yamato didn't tell you yet? Hm…that's odd. I thought he would have told his crew by now," Sera murmured, scratching the side of her head.

"Tell us what?" Tusk pressed on, not sure what Sera was going on about.

"That he's using my café as the main plot in the story," Sera answered, "I guess you guys will begin shooting at my café today so I came in early to discuss some work meeting with him."

Tusk smiled widely as soon as he heard the news, "Really?" he beamed.

Sera nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you later today," she said. She gave Tusk a bow before going on her way.

"Sera, wait," Tusk called, running after her.

"Yeah?" Sera answered, spinning around to face him.

Tusk stopped in front of Sera but didn't say anything. He stood there quietly while staring off to another area of the room.

"Tusk?" Sera called, tilting her head a bit to catch his attention.

Tusk bit the bottom of lips. Without thinking twice or about the consequences of his action, he reached out and grabbed Sera by the wrist, "Do not say anything, just come with me," he ordered and pulled Sera towards the exit of the building.

"Tusk!" Sera shouted.

Tusk led Sera out of the building towards the parking garage of KZ Entertainment. He ignored Sera's calling. The both of them approached a black Audi A5. Tusk lets go of Sera's wrist and unlocked the car with a button in his hand. He opened the passenger's door and waited.

"Tusk…what are you doing?" Sera asked.

"Yesterday," Tusk began, "was my first date with you but it was ruined by Yama-chan."

"But don't you…"

"Please Sera, just get in," Tusk said, cutting Sera off before she got the chance to finish.

Without protesting, Sera got into the car and flinched when Tusk slammed the car door. She watched as he ran over to the driver's side in a hurry, "Tusk, whose car is this?" Sera asked.

Tusk shoved the key into the ignition, set the car into reverse and backed out from the parking spot, "Mine," he answered.

"But doesn't Misao drive you around?" Sera asked.

Tusk set the car into drive and stepped on the gas pedal and peeled out into the busy streets of Tokyo, "Misao is my driver yes, but I drive myself to work every day," he answered.

"Where are we going?" Sera asked, her heart beating faster and faster as Tusk turned into the highway.

"Somewhere where we won't get interrupted," he answered, all the while never facing Sera.

"But…what about your recording?" Sera worriedly asked, "Plus my café."

"I'll send Misao a message that I came down with a flu," Tusk answered. He stepped on the gas pedal a bit harder and the car sped up.

Not wanting to upset Tusk any more than he already sounded, Sera sat back into the seat and stared out through the window.

* * *

"Where is Tusk?" Yamato asked as he scanned his crew.

"Tusk sent me a message earlier say that he came down with a flu," Misao answered.

Yamato heaved out a sigh and got up from the chair, "I'll go pay him a visit at home," he told the crew, "shooting will be pushed back until I return."

"I'll come with you," Misao chimed in. He followed Yamato out into the parking garage and got into the red 2015 BMW i8 MSRP car. Yamato entered the car and soon peeled out of the garage.

"Yamato, are you okay?" Misao asked, "you seemed a bit annoyed."

"Who wouldn't be?" Yamato annoyingly stated, "when your main guy is not on the set for the first day of recording."

"But Tusk has a good reason to miss today," Misao argued, "he's sick after all."

"Yeah," was all Yamato replied back with and tightens the grip on the steering wheel.

A few minutes later of driving through the streets of Tokyo, Yamato pulled into the parking garage that belonged to the living apartments that Tusk resides at. He got out of the car and slammed the door angrily. He made his way into the elevator, then to the floor that Tusk lived on. Both Yamato and Misao approached Tusk's front door and rang the doorbell.

They waited…

But no one answered after a few more rings.

"Do you have his spare?" Yamato asked without facing Misao.

"Um…yeah," Misao answered. He rummaged through his wallet for the key card that Tusk had given him. Misao swiped it and the door unlocked. Yamato turned the handle and entered the quiet apartment with Misao following him, "maybe Tusk is in his room resting and didn't hear us. Let me go check," the older one suggested.

Yamato didn't say anything but allowed Misao to do what he had said. Instead, Yamato walked into the living room and scanned the surroundings. Seeing that nothing was misplaced or different, Yamato entered the kitchen and walked up to the sink. Inside the sink sat a dirty plate and a half empty mug filled with cold coffee.

"He's not in his bedroom," Misao called, walking into the kitchen, "Yamato?" he called.

"Of course he isn't," Yamato stated, "because he had breakfast this morning and left his apartment," he spun around to face Misao, "call him," he ordered.

* * *

Sera sat silently in the car as Tusk drove out of Tokyo and entered Chiba. She glanced from the dashboard to the ringing phone sitting in the cup holder. On the screen flashed a photo of Misao and Tusk, "Um…Tusk, someone is calling you," she said softly.

Tusk glanced at the phone and picked it up. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before hitting the ignore button. He threw the phone back into the cup holder and continued to drive. The phone lit up again but this time with a photo of Yamato and Tusk, "Yamato is calling," Sera said. When she didn't get any answer from Tusk, Sera reached out to answer the phone but Tusk quickly grabbed the phone before she got a hold of it. Instead of answering it, he waited for the phone call to end before turning off his phone, "why are you being like this?" Sera asked.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us," Tusk said.

"Where are we going?" Sera asked, "you've been driving this whole time without saying anything to me."

"I'm heading to my dad's house up in the mountains in Chiba," Tusk answered, "we'll be staying there for a few hours before heading back. Don't worry, I'll take you back to your café."

"But Tusk…Yamato and Misao are worried about you," Sera said, "why don't you give them a call and tell them the truth?"

"No need to," Tusk replied.

Giving up, Sera leaned into the seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Is he not picking up?" Misao asked.

Yamato shook his head, "He turned off his phone," he answered.

Misao banged his first on the dining table, "Why did he suddenly do this? Tell us a lie and leave?"

Yamato shrugged. He scanned through his contact list and tapped on a certain phone number. He placed the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Summer Café, this is Amu speaking, how may I help you," Amu greeted into the phone.

"Amu, this is Yamato," Yamato said over the phone, "has Sera return?" he asked.

"Oh good morning Yamato-san," Amu said cheerfully, "Sera hasn't come back yet. I thought she was with you this morning."

"She was but that was at least an hour and half ago," Yamato said, "has she called and tell you why she hasn't come back yet?"

"No," Amu answered, "actually…that is a bit weird. Sera usually doesn't go quiet like this. If she had anything to do, she would have told me."

"Well since Sera isn't back yet then it's fine. Please let her know that I called," Yamato said.

"Of course," Amu replied.

Yamato thanked Amu first before hanging up on her. He then scanned through his contact list for Sera's name.

"Hello?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, is Sera there?" Yamato asked.

"No," said the voice, "she left to KZ Entertainment for a meeting but may I ask who is calling her?"

"Yamato," Yamato answered, "is this Sera's phone?"

"Yes it is and this is her mother," Yoko stated, "she left her phone this morning because it was low on battery. My daughter isn't here at the moment but you could leave her a message if you would like. I'll give it to her once she comes home."

"Yanagi-san, correct," Yamato asked, knowing all too well now that it was Yoko who was talking on the phone, "this is Kazi Yamato from KZ Entertainment. I had a meeting with your daughter this morning about her café for my upcoming movie. The meeting with your daughter had ended earlier today and when I called her café to see if she was in, Amu-san told me that she wasn't. I was wondering if Sera had called to contact you and let you know where she has gone."

"No she hasn't," Yoko stated, "but that is odd for Sera to not tell Amu or myself where she will be going," she muttered.

"Ah well Sera must of have some last minute business after our meeting and forgot to let anyone know since she doesn't her phone. But please let Sera know that I called and that for her to give me a call back once she gets the message," Yamato instructed.

"Of course Yamato-san," Yoko said.

Yamato hung up the phone and sighed.

"Yamato, are you okay?" Misao asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yamato shook his head and rubbed the temples of his forehead, "This is frustrating," he muttered.

"Wait, I'm getting a phone call right now," Misao said. He pulled his phone out from the pocket of his pants, "Misao here."

"Misao-san, I need you guys back right away," Saki said through the phone, "I have important news to tell you guys."

Misao glanced up at Yamato who wasn't paying any attention to him, "Yamato, Saki-san needs us back at the entertainment. She said that she has important news."

Yamato's head shot up, "Let's go," he said and grabbed his key from the dining table.

* * *

Tusk pulled up into the driveway of a huge mansion sitting in the middle of the woods. He put the car into park and glanced over to Sera. Sera had fallen asleep when they drove up the curvy road of the mountain. He leaned over and examined her sleeping face. Truthfully, Tusk couldn't believe what he had done. He knew that Misao or the crew but especially Yamato wouldn't be too happy with him after they find out what really happened. But he couldn't help it. Once he saw Sera standing there alone, Tusk had this urge to take her away and spend some alone time with her. It was a spur of the moment when he came up with the great idea to grab Sera by the wrist and lead her out of the building to his car. Tusk didn't know what got the better of him this morning but when he took off with Sera, he didn't care if anyone was mad or upset at him. All he wanted at that time was to spend some alone time with Sera. Now that his mind is clear, Tusk felt a bit horrible for doing what he did. But now that they were already here, he couldn't back out any longer.

Sera stirred in her sleep. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and the vision of Tusk's handsome baby face came into view, "Tusk?" she croaked softly.

Tusk smiled at the half sleeping Sera and pulled back, "We're here," he said quietly.

Sera rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and scanned her surroundings. The first thing that her eyes laid upon were two pairs of wooden double doors. She turned her head to her right and saw a pathway made of rocks that lead to what she assumed, the front door. "Where are we?" Sera asked, opening the door to step out.

"My father's house in the mountains," Tusk answered, stepping out as well. Sera followed the rock pathway and came to an opening. There she stood with the wooden front door facing her. To her right was a stair made of rocks and concrete that led up to the balcony. What Sera noticed that the house was made up of huge rocks with a bit of woods here and there. She walked over to the front door and place a hand on it.

"This place is amazing," she breathed out.

Tusk walked up to her and stuck a key in the lock. He turned the key and unlocked the door, "Please come in," he said, opening the door for Sera.

Sera gave Tusk a sweet smile first before entering.

* * *

Yamato and Misao walked into KZ Entertainment building and saw Saki speaking to the lady at the front desk. Both men rushed over to her, "Saki," Yamato called, catching the attention of his secretary.

"You said that you had important news," Misao piped in.

"I do," Saki stated, "Asuka, tell Yamato-san and Misao-san what you saw," she instructed.

"This morning, Tusk-san did come to work," Asuka began, "I saw him walk over to the elevator but then a lady with long black hair tied in a bun walked out. I saw them having a short conversation before Tusk-san grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the building. That's when they disappeared and Tusk-san never came back," she said.

"Did you get a close look of who the girl was?" Misao asked.

"Well…she was this tall. Her hair was in a bun and she had on a pair of blue jeans paired with black booties. She had on a long black leather coat with a blue scarf," Asuka described, "she looked like the girl who came to see Yamato-san this morning."

Yamato frowned.

He clenched his hands into a fist.

He pierced his lips.

"Sera," he stated, "Tusk took off with Sera."

Yamato felt a wave of jealousy and a wave of anger rushed over him. How could he have not noticed the connection this morning. Tusk was gone. Yoko and Amu didn't get any words from Sera about where she went. Of course they would be somewhere together. In Yamato's head, nothing else was running through it other than the fact that he needed to find Sera.

And he needed to do it now.

"Misao," Yamato called.

"What's up?" Misao asked, turning to face Yamato.

"Tell everyone that I've canceled the shooting for today," Yamato took out his phone and dialed Leo's phone number, "I need to go find where Tusk went," with that, he turned his back on the trio and took off back outside.

Once outside, Yamato stared up into the cloudy sky that had crept over Tokyo and let out a long breath, "I'm not going to let you win this game Tusk," he murmured.

"Yo Yamato," Leo greeted the younger man through the phone.

"Leo," Yamato stated, "I need your help."

* * *

Author's Note: Who else thinks that Yamato should calm down and let Tusk and Sera alone? LOL. Any who, remember to leave me a review!


	11. The Accident

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?' Amu screeched. She ran up to Leo who was in the midst of slipping into his jacket, "Sera isn't back yet." She spread her arms out, not allowing the taller one to walk pass her.

"I have to take care of some important business," Leo responded.

"But Sera isn't back yet," Amu repeated herself, "therefore I am not allowing you to leave me here alone to deal with all of these customers."

Leo heaved out an annoyed sigh and grabbed Amu by the shoulders, "If you can't then close the café and come with me," he suggested, "since you're so incompetent."

"I am not incompetent," Amu snarled, "one person trying to run the kitchen and ring up customers at the same time is impossible. Impossible you hear me!"

Leo shut his eyes tight before side stepping around Amu, "Leo! Wait! I said that you can't go yet!" Amu screamed and ran after the taller one. Once she stepped out of the kitchen and onto the floor of the café, she saw Leo announcing to her customers that due to a sudden incident, they'll need to close the café down for the rest of the day. He apologized for the inconvenience to the customers with a low bow. Amu stood there and watched their customers leave the cafe one by one, "What is going on?" she asked, spinning Leo around roughly to face her.

"Yamato gave me a call earlier about Sera's possible whereabouts," Leo began talking once the last customer left.

"He did? Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?" Amu asked, walking over to face Leo.

He shrugged, "Let's get this place cleaned up. Yamato will be here in a bit," Leo immediately got to work with grabbing the broom and dustpan.

"Wait, did Yamato-san say that he knows where Sera is at?" Amu asked, running over to the cash register to start collecting the amount of money they made so far that morning.

"He didn't" Leo answered, "but I trust Yamato to know what he's doing and you should too."

* * *

Sera walked around the huge living area of the mansion and took in her surroundings. From where she stood, she saw that across from her were windows that were as tall as the mansion. The inside of the mansion was made out of wood while the outside was made out of stones. The living area had a stone fireplace that extended from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Above the fireplace was a wooden mantle with a candle stand with three holders for candles and beside the candles were a vase filled with fake flowers. Hanging on the wall beside the fireplace was a wagon wheel. Below the fireplace was the sitting area. The entire floor was made of wood as well. The living area had a long burnt red leather couch that fit about six or seven people. In front of the long sofa was a wooden coffee table and adjacent to the coffee table was a single sofa with an ottoman sitting in front of it, matching with the burnt red leather sofa. By the huge windows sat a green dresser that was used as a tv stand for the flat screen television.

"This is amazing," Sera breathed out.

"Here," Tusk handed her a cup of water, "this is my father's place," he said and took a sip from the cup. He watched Sera who hadn't taken a drink from her cup yet since she was still too busy admiring the place, "why don't you go take a seat? I'm going to see if I can whip up a nice hearty breakfast for the both of us," he suggested.

Sera did what Tusk had asked and walked down to the living area. She noticed that walking down to the living area and standing in the middle of it just made the place more grand looking. She spun around in the area that she was standing and continued to take in the impressive place.

Sera was so amazed with the area that it wasn't until the sound of pots and pans that knocked her back to reality. She glanced up to see Tusk rummaging through the cabinets for some cooking supplies. She made her way back up the steps and entered the kitchen, "Tusk," she called, leaning against the wooden counter.

"Hm?" Tusk hummed, a bit too busy to pay attention to her.

"I think this is wrong," Sera said, "I mean this…us leaving all so sudden without saying much to anyone."

Tusk stopped what he was doing and got up from his squatting position, "I need a break," he murmured and walked over to the dining table behind Sera. He took a seat in one of the chairs and brushed his hair with his hands.

"Tusk?" Sera questioned. She walked over to the older one and sat across from him, "Hey, what's wrong? What do you mean you need a break?"

Tusk's shoulders went up and then down as he let out a stressed sigh, "Sometimes I need time to get away from my busy life in Tokyo," he stated.

"Then…why didn't you just tell that to Yamato? I'm sure he'll understand," Sera try comforting him.

Tusk shook his head, "Yamato may be my childhood friend but when it comes to work related issues, he won't see anything past his hands. I've tried it before with Yamato and he got really upset with me when we were in the middle of a shooting once," he explained.

"I know that the celebrity life is stressful Tusk, but isn't this your passion?" she asked, "isn't this your goal? To become the best actor one day?"

Tusk shook his head, "There are more to my life than what I show to people."

"Tusk…," Sera called softly. She placed a hand on Tusk's shoulder softly.

Tusk rested his head in the palms of his hands and stayed like that, not saying one word to Sera. The both of stayed silent, listening to the peacefulness of the house.

"I shouldn't have done this," Tusk finally broke the silence. He shot up from the chair and forced Sera to stand as well, "You have a driver's license correct?" he asked.

Sera nodded. She was filled with concerned and was a bit scared with the way Tusk suddenly acted.

"Here," he lets go of Sera's wrist and grabbed his coat. He pulled out his car keys and handed it to her, "Take it. Go back to Tokyo and leave me here."

"How…how are you going to get back though?' Sera asked.

"I'll find my way back," Tusk said. He grabbed Sera's hand and placed the keys in her hand, "Go. I should of never pulled you into this mess. I'm sure Yamato is looking for you right now as we speak."

Sera stared at the keys in her hands, debating if she should leave Tusk alone or try to convince him to go back with her.

"Why aren't you going yet?" Tusk asked, after noticing that Sera wasn't budging.

"I'm not going back without you," Sera argued, "if you want be to go then we need to go together. Explain yourself to Yamato because I'm sure he'll understand."

Tusk grunted and ruffled his hair angrily, "You just don't get it don't you Sera? You barely got the chance to know Yamato for a few days and you think he's this good person with good intentions."

"That's not what I'm saying," Sera responded, "I'm just saying that you should communicate with your boss instead of…"

"Instead of what?" Tusk retaliated.

He stood there.

She stood there.

The both of them stared into each other's eyes without saying anything else. Tusk closed his eyes and slipped into his coat, "Fine, if you won't go then I'll go," he angrily stated before stomping away.

"Tusk wait!" Sera shouted and ran after the taller one.

* * *

"Yamato, you're here," Leo said once the younger one walked into the café.

Yamato stopped in his tracks once he saw Amu getting up from the chair, "Yamato-san," she began softly, "Leo…Leo said that you know where Sera is?"

"I think," Yamato answered.

"She's going with us," Leo stated, pulling Amu by the arm, "I can't leave her here and let her worry about her friend while we're out there searching for Sera-san."

"That's fine," Yamato confirmed, "but my car that I brought today is only a two seater."

"We can take mine," Leo suggested.

Yamato gave the both of them a nod before leaving the café with Leo and Amu tailing behind.

* * *

"Tusk! Wait!" Sera shouted as she followed him down the street, "Tusk!" she continued to follow him even when he took a turn and entered the woods randomly, "Tusk! Don't go too fast, I can't keep up!" Sera shouted. She stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath and made a mental note to never come to the mountains while wearing booties. She squat down and rubbed her ankle while her eyes never left Tusk's back, "So damn stubborn," she muttered to herself. Sera got up from her squatting position and took one step forward. Her foot slipped due to the wet autumn leaves that had fallen from the tree. Sera screamed as she lost her balance and rolled down the hill.

Tusk spun around just in time to see Sera rolling down the hill towards a tree trunk, "Sera!" he shouted and ran over to Sera. He jumped in between the tree and Sera just in time to catch her before she rammed into the tree. Tusk let out an oompf when Sera collided into him.

Sera opened her eyes when she noticed that she had stopped rolling. She opened them to see Tusk's face filling her vision, his messy semi-wet hair falling down beside his face or clinging onto his cheeks, "Tusk…," she breathed out.

"Are you okay?" He asked and leaned against the tree.

Sera pushed herself from Tusk's hold and stood up but fell back down, "Sera!" Tusk caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Sera said, staring down at her ankle.

Tusk got up from where he was sitting and then squat down, facing his back towards Sera, "I'll carry you," he suggested, "after all, it's my fault that you're like this."

Sera bit the bottom of the lips, not sure if she should comply with Tusk.

He turned his head slightly to his right, "I promise I won't argue with you anymore. If you do what I say then I'll go back with you."

"Promise?" Sera asked, sticking a pinky out to him.

Tusk smiled and intertwined his pinky with her's, "Promise," he said.

Sera heaved herself up and crawled onto Tusk's back, "It's kind of steep so make sure you hold on tight," he told Sera before starting his way up the hill.

* * *

Yamato pulled Leo's car up to the driveway of the huge stone mansion and stared straight at Tusk's car, "They're here," he said and unbuckled himself. Leo and Amu did the same and got out of the car. They followed Yamato over to the front door. Yamato rung the doorbell and waited for Tusk or Sera to answer.

"I don't think they're home," Amu chimed in, shivering from the cold that had suddenly crept over the mountain. She scanned the area behind her and shivered even more, "Yamato-san, it seems like a fog is going to come soon."

Both Yamato and Leo spun around to see that indeed the fog was slowly making its way down the mountain, "Let me try the door," Leo suggested. He grabbed onto the door handle and turned it, "It's unlock."

Yamato pushed pass Leo and stepped into the house. He walked over to the living area and indeed Tusk and Sera were just here, seeing that Sera's jacket and purse was still sitting on the sofa, "Check the bedroom," he ordered.

* * *

"Tusk," Sera called, teeth chattering, "it's getting colder and colder and it seems like there's fog coming soon," she said, scanning their surroundings.

Tusk squat down and motioned for Sera to get off. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "It didn't seem that far when you fell," he said, glancing up to see if they were any closer towards the top.

"Let's keep going, I'm sure we're getting closer," Sera suggested.

Tusk nodded and continued to piggy back Sera up to the top. After what felt like a decade, the both of them finally reached the street that lead up and down the mountain, "It's starting to get really foggy," Sera commented, "do you remember which way we came from?" she asked.

"It can't be that hard," Tusk said, "Are you feeling warmer? "He asked and Sera nodded, "alright, hold on tight because this might be a longer trip than expected."

Tusk turn to his left and made his way through the semi-thick fog. After minutes of walking through the fog that had gotten thicker, Tusk stopped and catch his breath, "Sera," he breathed out tirelessly, "I think we might be lost," he stated.

"I think so too," Sera confirmed. She wrapped her arms tighter around Tusk's neck and glanced to her right, "wait Tusk, I see some lights," she tapped on his shoulder and pointed to her right, "I'm sure you're tired. Let's go catch some rest over there," she suggested.

Tusk nodded and walked towards the light that was shining through the fog.

"Not there," Leo said as him and Amu descended the stairs.

Yamato kicked the wall, "Damn it Tusk, where did you take her?" he growled.

"Should we call the police?" Amu asked.

"No, not yet," Yamato answered, "let us wait. They might have went out to grab some woods or something," he walked over to the sofa and took a seat beside Sera's belongings. He glanced over to the things beside him and a jolt of anger threatened to come out. Yamato had to fight it down so that he wouldn't show how angry he was at the moment with what was going on, especially with how Tusk took Sera with him.

"I wonder…," Leo hummed, "I wonder if Sera willingly went with Tusk or…"

"I don't think Sera would," Amu commented, "but then…" she glanced over to Yamato who sat there breathing heavily through his nose, "Yamato…"

* * *

Author's Note: Great Tusk Great! . Okay so far my chapters has been half a$$ed, and I apologized for that. Hopefully with the next chapter I'll step up my game. Any who, make sure to leave me a review. :D Thank you to all my commentors. You guys are the best and you guys are the reason why I keep writing this story. :)


End file.
